Crónicas del Ángel Caído 2
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Lucifer, el Ángel Caído, regresa en esta historia en la cual, tras enfrentar duros desafíos y adversidades terribles, consigue la tan ansiada oportunidad de redención y el perdón de Dios. ¡No se la pierdan!
1. Misión Divina

**Crónicas del Ángel Caído 2**

**Escrito por Federico H. Bravo**

**Primera Parte**

**1 **

**Misión Divina **

Las Vegas. ¡La Ciudad del Pecado!

¿En qué otro sitio como este en la Tierra podría sentirse más a gusto el Diablo? Un lugar brillante, lleno de letreros de neón y de casinos, donde las almas perdidas se movían al compás de los juegos de azar. Donde el póquer, la ruleta y el blackjack acompañaban las ruidosas fiestas, el desenfreno y el alcohol. Donde vales por cuento tienes y cómo te vistes. Donde hasta el más pobre se ilusionaba con ser rey, junto con el rico lleno de heroína, intoxicado por la marihuana o el crack.

Ah, sí, Las Vegas. La Ciudad del Pecado, capital del Infierno. El hogar del Diablo. ¡Mi sitio favorito!

Y allí me encontraba, sentado ante la barra de un bar del mejor hotel y casino de la ciudad, fumándome un cigarrillo y tomándome un Whisky mientras dos guapas señoritas me abrazaban y besaban con ardor y deseo.

Era una noche perfecta.

Lo seguiría siendo si no fuera porque él apareció.

De todos los ángeles del Señor, Miguel era siempre el más obediente. Buscaba, siempre que podía, alegrar el corazón de nuestro Padre cumpliendo todos sus mandatos a rajatabla. El hecho de estar allí, en el centro de la corrupción misma y de todos los vicios humanos respondía sin duda a alguna misión para Dios que, desafortunadamente, me involucraría.

Compréndanme. Hace poco me reconcilié a medias con nuestro Padre. Es comprensible que el viejo siga interesado por mí, el más rebelde de sus hijos… el más amado.

-Luciel, tenemos que hablar – dijo Miguel.

Lo miré, ceñudo. Iba corporizado como un hombre de cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros. Llevaba una chaqueta oscura y unos pantalones vaqueros. Sus pies estaban calzados por botas de cuero.

-Horrible combinación de ropas la tuya – le dije, bebiéndome un poco de Whisky y observándolo con atención - ¿Qué quieres, Miguel? Espero por lo menos que sea algo en verdad urgente. Tu presencia es un insulto para este antro de corrupción.

Miguel guardó silencio. Miró de soslayo a las dos hembras humanas que me acompañaban, quienes a su vez lo observaban a él con temor. Quizás pensaran que se trataba de un matón contratado por la mafia. De hecho, Miguel lucia _exactamente_ como uno, con esas ropas.

-Cachorritas, vayan a apostar por mí en la ruleta – les pedí a las dos chicas, besándolas en la boca a cada una – Jueguen al triple 6, ¿si? Luego nos vemos en la suite para lo que acordamos entre los tres.

-No te pierdas, guapo – replicó juguetona una de ellas. Creo que se llamaba Cassandra – Te esperamos. La diversión no seria lo mismo sin ti.

-Ya lo creo que sí – le di un cariñoso golpe en una nalga que la hizo reír. Pasaron al lado de Miguel y se perdieron entre el gentío que nos rodeaba.

Suspiré y señalé a una silla vacía a mi lado. Miguel la ocupó, siempre serio.

-Debería darte vergüenza cohabitar y tener relaciones carnales con esas dos hembras mortales, Luciel. Tu pecado es muy grave.

-Y tú deberías salir más seguido de casa y recorrer el mundo, hermanito. No sabes de lo que te pierdes…

-Luciel, ¿me estas tentando?

Sonreí. Brindé por su elocuencia.

-Soy el Diablo, ¿Qué esperabas? Y el nombre es Lucifer, no _"Luciel"_. ¿Es que tengo que deletrearlo en roca para que por allá arriba se lo aprendan?

Miguel permaneció impasible ante mi queja. Era evidente que no tenía el más mínimo sentido del humor.

Por supuesto, no podía ser de otra manera. Al final de cuentas, era el jefe de la milicia celestial.

Nunca una sonrisa.

-Vamos al grano, que me aburro – le pedí - ¿Te mandó nuestro Padre?

-Así es. Desea tu ayuda en un asunto.

-Que cosas. ¿Dios necesita ayuda para algo? ¿No era omnipotente?

-Cuida tu lengua, blasfemo – siseó Miguel, evidentemente molesto con mis chistes – Nuestro Padre desea tu ayuda para solucionar un asunto que compete a tu área. A saber, algo relacionado con el reino de las tinieblas – esbozó una semi-sonrisa cruel - ¿No eres tú acaso el príncipe de esa tenebrosa región?

-Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie – repliqué – puesto que fuiste tú quién me empujó hacia allí cuando fui echado del Cielo.

Apretó los puños. De repente el aire se electrificó.

Permanecí tranquilo, acabándome mi bebida. Lo observe con una sonrisa triunfal en mis labios.

-Hermanito, hermanito… el que se enoja, pierde – le espeté – Además, recuerda que eres un arcángel. No puedes levantarme la mano sin aprobación divina. ¿O me equivoco?

No dijo nada ante mi reto. Atinó a morderse los labios. Finalmente exhaló y abandonó la furia. Volvía a estar calmado.

-Nuestro Padre desea tu ayuda – repitió, monocorde – para un asunto urgente.

-Escúpelo ya, que me estoy aburriendo.

-Un demonio se acaba de apoderar del cuerpo y del alma de un anciano.

Enarqué una ceja. Di una fumada a mi cigarrillo.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Una vulgar posesión diabólica? Francamente, hermano, estoy desilusionado. Creo que tu gente o tú mismo pueden ocuparse del caso, no me necesitan para espantar a un demonio…

-Este es diferente.

-¿En qué sentido? Explícate.

-Para empezar, se trata de un demonio muy poderoso, uno que tú seguramente conoces.

-Dame el nombre.

-Azazel.

Sí. Lo conocía. Era el más problemático de mis sirvientes. Había llegado a cuestionar mi autoridad varias veces. Era, para ser claros, el demonio más perverso de los demonios.

Cuando fue un ángel, era el más luminoso de todos, después de mí. De hecho, estoy seguro de que Dios lo creo al mismo tiempo que a mí.

De todos los antiguos hijos de Dios caídos en desgracia, Azazel es lo mas cercano que tenia de un hermano gemelo. Es triste pero cierto. Azazel perdió la Gracia y la forma junto con los demás ángeles que en los inicios del mundo bajaron para tentar a los hombres.

Como todos los demonios, olvidó el Cielo, renegó de Dios y se convirtió en un espíritu de las sombras.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, un autentico dolor de cabeza para todos, incluyéndome a mí. ¿Qué hacía posesionándose de un anciano? Yo no se lo había ordenado.

-Muy bien – suspiré. Apagué mi cigarrillo en un cenicero – Voy a sacarlo. Si tanto le preocupa a papá, dile que lo sacaré del hombre en el que se metió, le daré una paliza, y lo enviaré a la cama sin cenar.

Me puse de pie, acomodándome el traje y ajustándome la corbata.

-Dame el nombre del poseído – pedí.

-Su Santidad, Pedro II.

Me quedé helado. Lo miré, suspicaz. ¿Se trataba de una broma? Luego recordé que Miguel no tenia sentido del humor.

-¿El Papa?

-Así es.

-Pero… ¿Cómo sucedió?

-Tú sabes cómo se inicia una posesión diabólica – me retrucó Miguel – Azazel se introdujo en él y lo tiene entre sus garras, bajo su dominio. Ninguno de los exorcistas de la Santa Sede ha conseguido sacarlo. Nuestro Padre, previendo algún siniestro plan por parte de este espíritu inmundo, me encomendó buscarte y pedirte tu ayuda puesto que de todos los que una vez fueron ángeles y hoy son demonios, Azazel es el más parecido a ti.

-Ya, ya. Comprendo – suspiré de nuevo – Lindo trabajo me encargan: hacer del Exorcista. ¿Sabias que odio esa película? Me ha creado una mala imagen. Debería haber demandado a Hollywood por esa mierda.

Miguel también se puso de pie. Se encaró conmigo.

-Los demonios son tú responsabilidad – dijo, señalándome – Pedro II es un hombre de Dios, temeroso de Él y muy devoto de la Santa Virgen Maria. ¡Que un espíritu tan ruin se halla posesionado de su cuerpo es una gran herejía! Tu deber es sacarlo de él.

-Ok. Lo haré. ¿Pero cómo entro al Vaticano?

-Está todo arreglado. Otro de nuestros hermanos te espera allí; está corporizado como un sacerdote. De hecho, trabaja de esa forma, encubierto, entre los de la Santa Sede.

-Vaya, vaya… después dicen que el que se infiltró en el Vaticano soy yo – bromee.

Miguel hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Haz tu trabajo. Te estaremos observando – me advirtió.

-Lo de siempre, vamos. Mirar es lo de ustedes.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-¿La palabra francesa _vouyer_ te dice algo? – sonreí.

Miguel enrojeció. Soltó un alarido de rabia y se esfumó en un flash de luz. Al hacerlo, provocó que toda la electricidad de la Costa Oeste de los Estados Unidos se cortara, sumergiendo ciudades enteras en un gran apagón.

Mientras todos gritaban confundidos a mi alrededor, abandoné el lugar caminando. Las chicas tendrían que perdonarme; iba a volver tarde de mi misión.

Una lastima, la verdad


	2. Italia, Roma, y el Vaticano

**2 **

**Italia, Roma, y el Vaticano **

Italia, Italia. Hacía tanto que no iba para ahí. El país entero solía tener ese hermoso aire del mediterráneo. Era decididamente uno de los lugares más bellos del mundo.

Desde territorio italiano, donde florecieron ciudades estado y colonias griegas, mandó Roma sus legiones, sus leyes y su cultura a través de gran parte del continente europeo y del mundo mediterráneo. De hecho, la propia ciudad de Roma se convirtió en foco de la Cristiandad, y las ciudades-estado medievales fueron el crisol del Renacimiento.

Sin embargo, como bien recordaba, la historia de la península reflejaba la división y el crecimiento de la intromisión extranjera. Eso fue hasta 1861, cuando la mayor parte de Italia se unió bajo Víctor Manuel II, rey de Cerdeña. En 1866 se incorporó Venecia, y Roma le siguió cuatro años más tarde.

En Italia hubo monarquía hasta poco después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando el pueblo votó a favor de la abolición de una monarquía que se había mancillado con su estrechísima vinculación a la dictadura fascista de ese zángano de Benito Mussolini. Recién el 10 de junio de 1946, aproximadamente, Italia se convirtió en una republica.

Repasaba yo la lección de historia mientras me corporizaba en la ciudad de Roma, en las ruinas del antiguo foro romano, el centro del Antiguo Imperio. A mi derecha, pude ver el Arco de Séptimo Severo, con sus gastadas piedras y columnas.

Podía haber ido hasta el Vaticano directamente, pero antes quería echar un vistazo a una ciudad que tantas satisfacciones me diera en el pasado.

La recorrí durante horas a gusto y placer. Visité el Coliseo, donde los gladiadores luchaban hasta morir, o donde echaban a los cristianos a los leones, para alegría del pueblo que clamaba por sangre desde las gradas.

Me deleité con la mezcla de estilos. Allí convivía los antiguo con lo moderno en perfecta sincronía. Era un lujo deambular por sus calles sin que nadie se fijara en mí, observar a la gente, el transito… oír el lenguaje italiano y hablarlo.

De todas las lenguas del mundo, el habla itálica me fascinaba. Tenía una cadencia tan expresiva, tan llena de emociones…

Cuando me cansé de recorrer Roma marché rumbo al Vaticano. El viaje de placer había concluido. Era hora de enfrentar el trabajo.

El Vaticano era el estado más pequeño del mundo, un enclave de solo 0,4 km2 ubicado al noroeste de Roma y cerca de la orilla occidental del Tiber. Su gobernante era Su Santidad el Papa, y constituía el centro espiritual y administrativo de la Iglesia Católica. Sus ciudadanos (alrededor de un millar) incluían a aquellos que viven en la ciudad del Vaticano debido a trabajar en él u ocupar algún cargo, y todos los cardenales de Roma. Rara vez les otorgaban la ciudadanía a otros.

Partiendo hacia el oeste desde el castillo de Sant' Angelo, la ciudad del Vaticano ocupaba una zona más o menos triangular, cuyo perímetro quedaba claramente definido en su mayor parte por una recias murallas que databan del Renacimiento.

Entré en la ciudad desde el este, a través de la famosa _piazza_ de Bernini, que con sus columnatas aportaba un impresionante umbral a la Basílica de San Pedro, la mayor iglesia del mundo cristiano. Allí nomás ante mí se alzaba el palacio del Vaticano, el cual contenía algunos de los mayores tesoros artísticos del planeta, así como la Capilla Sixtina, con los famosos frescos de Miguel Ángel. De hecho, según sabia, las colecciones de los museos y la Biblioteca Vaticana no conocían rival.

En pocas palabras y hablando mal y pronto, estaban forrados en plata. Vivian cómodos entre lujos y oro, mientras cientos, millones quizás, se morían de hambre en el mundo.

¿Injusto? Probablemente, pero yo no tenia nada que ver con ello. Esos curas estaban bajo la protección de Dios. Las quejas, por favor a mi Padre.

Frente a la Basílica de San Pedro me esperaba mi contacto. Al verlo, fruncí ligeramente el ceño y me le acerqué.

Christian era un ángel joven, si tuviéramos que medir el tiempo de los hijos de Dios en años humanos. Era bello y estaba corporizado como un sacerdote. Llevaba la clásica ropa oscura y el alzacuello blanco. Me saludó con cierto nerviosismo cuando me reuní con él.

¿Cómo debía verme a ojos de la gente que estaba en la plaza? Un hombre rubio y alto, vestido con un sobretodo elegante, guantes blancos y un bastón de punta de marfil el cual hacía taconear de vez en cuando al marchar. Una imagen de un importante hombre, un millonario, quizás, junto al sencillo cura de ojos claros que lo miraba con cierto temor.

-Es bueno verte, Lucifer – me saludó. Sonreí. ¡Al fin uno que sabia pronunciar bien el nombre! – Vamos. Charlaremos mientras recorremos la _piazza_.

Echamos a andar despacio ante el gentío reunido allí, en espera de ver al Sumo Pontífice asomarse a la ventana y dirigirse a ellos. Christian me puso al tanto enseguida de la situación.

-El Santo Padre yace en sus aposentos – me explicó – Está custodiado por la Guardia Suiza y miembros de la Gendarmería Pontificia. Está atado con cadenas y grilletes a su cama y día y noche sacerdotes, obispos y cardenales oran por él.

-¿Y Azazel?

-Se mantiene dentro de su cuerpo, mofándose de todos ellos. Profiriendo blasfemias irreproducibles por su boca – Christian se estremeció.

-¿Ha logrado dañar a alguien?

-Mandó a unos cuantos al hospital con los huesos rotos hasta que le pusieron las cadenas. Desde entonces yace allí, como esperando.

Me detuve a pensar un momento.

-Miguel me informó que todos los exorcismos terminaron en fracasos…

-Es verdad. Todos acabaron fallando. Todas las formulas fracasaron. Azazel no se mueve de ahí. Planea quedarse para siempre. La pregunta es: ¿Para qué?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Pretende dominar totalmente ese cuerpo y así controlar a la Iglesia Católica. Usará su poder de seducción demoníaca para engañar a las masas de fervorosos cristianos y hacerlos marchar a una muerte segura.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

-Eres muy joven, Christian. Desconoces el poder de la seducción. Azazel podría ordenar una Guerra Santa contra el Mundo Islámico. Es una bomba a la que solo le falta encender la mecha. Él podría hacerlo.

Christian tembló.

-¡Debemos detenerlo!

-No – dije – Yo lo haré. A mí me encargaron el trabajo. Además – agregué - ¿Quién mejor que el Demonio para atender un caso de demonios?

Christian asintió, pensativo.

-¿Qué necesitas? – me preguntó.

-Lo primero, entrar ahí – señalé a la Basílica – Me está vedado el paso por mí mismo por orden de nuestro Padre – le expliqué – La única forma en que puedo entrar es si alguien me invita a hacerlo.

-Yo lo haré. Te introduciré en el Vaticano.

Lo miré a los ojos. Pese al terror que sentía, Christian estaba dispuesto a ayudarme.

-Eres muy joven – le dije – Es increíble el pensar que nuestro Padre siga creando a más como nosotros hasta el día de hoy. ¿Qué te han contado de mí allá arriba?

Christian dudó. Miró hacia el cielo.

-Muchas cosas – me confesó – la gran mayoría, cosas no muy buenas.

Me reí.

-Es entendible. Nuestros otros hermanos están celosos de mí. Es natural. Déjame decirte algo, hermano menor – le coloqué una mano sobre el hombro, amistosamente – Todo lo que te pudieran haber dicho sobre mí es cierto – reconocí – Soy el Diablo y por mi culpa entró el mal y el pecado al mundo… pero estoy tratando de cambiar un poquito las cosas.

Me miró, sorprendido.

-¿De veras?

-Claro. O sea, no es que me voy a volver un santo, pero desde que me arreglé con el viejo, veo la eternidad desde otra perspectiva.

Sonreí. Me devolvió el gesto, dubitativo.

-Bueno, basta de charlar. Al asunto. Es hora de ir y encarar a Azazel. ¡A ver que diablos pretende con esta remake de "El Exorcista"!


	3. El Padre Lucius

**3**

**El Padre Lucius **

Christian me introdujo en el Vaticano de la forma que mejor conocía: haciéndome pasar por otro cura.

Incomodo con el traje negro y el alzacuello, le acompañé más tarde al interior de la Basílica de San Pedro. Enseguida fui rodeado del lujo y la opulencia: oro y bronce refulgían por todos lados. Cortinas de seda y alfombras decoraban ventanas y pisos. Las columnas se elevaban hacia techos abovedados, cuyas cúpulas contenían soportes de oro.

Oro. Por donde miraba, había oro. Fruncí el ceño. Solían acusarme a mí de opulento y soberbio, pero estaba seguro de que de humildes, esos curas no tenían ni la ropa.

Cuando nos acercamos a los aposentos del Papa, la Guardia Suiza nos salió al cruce. Un sacerdote bajito y algo rechoncho se adelantó para hablarnos.

-Padre Christian… Sabe que está prohibido acceder al Santo Padre – dijo en italiano.

-El Padre Emilio Tessone – me murmuró Christian, antes de encararse con el otro cura – Padre Emilio, es imperativo que veamos a Su Santidad. Podemos ayudarle.

Tessone negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo dejarlos pasar. Ordenes del cardenal Matheus.

Se produjo un incomodo silencio. El sacerdote italiano me miró, perplejo.

-¿Y este quien es? – preguntó.

-Él es… ah… - Christian dudó. Lo saqué de apuro.

-Soy el Padre Lucius. Vengo a ver a Su Santidad para ayudarlo – dije – Soy cura exorcista – agregué.

Tessone me estudió atentamente con la mirada.

-Nunca oí hablar de usted.

-El Padre Lucius se encontraba en el exterior, en misión para la Santa Sede – se apuró a decir Christian – Doy fe de sus capacidades con asuntos como los que afligen a Su Santidad.

Tessone frunció el ceño peligrosamente. Era obvio que estaba dudando si creernos o no. Al hablar, mi compañero lo había hecho temeroso y vacilante.

Como todos los ángeles del Señor, no sabia mentir bien. Yo, por el contrario, era según el propio Jesucristo en la Biblia, _"El Padre de la Mentira"_. Había dicho mis líneas con total convencimiento.

-Deberé hablar con el cardenal, antes – nos advirtió Tessone.

Me crucé de brazos. Adoro la comedia y el drama también. Hubiera querido ser actor en lugar del Diablo, pero sucedía que aquella pantomima me estaba cansando.

¡Era Lucifer! ¿Por qué no los mandaba a todos a la mierda, sacaba a Azazel del Papa a patadas y hacía trizas el lugar?

Por una sencilla razón: aquellos adinerados curas contaban con la protección divina de mi Padre. Hacerles algo habría equivalido a insultar a Dios y resultaba que ahora Él y yo nos estábamos comenzando a entender.

Sí. No quería perder la "amistad" con el viejo.

Por eso, no mandaba a nadie a la mierda. Por eso permanecí calmo y permití que el cura italiano nos condujera a una habitación aparte, mientras se iba a hablar con su superior.

Christian se movía nervioso, inquieto. Miraba por una ventana de tanto en tanto hacia la plaza enfrente de la Basílica.

-¿Quieres calmarte? – le pedí, sentado en un sofá. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y las manos juntas, como en posición de rezar… salvo que no lo estaba haciendo. Solo meditaba, me tomaba mi tiempo.

-Si Matheus averigua que no era de veras un sacerdote, tendremos problemas – me dijo – Graves problemas.

-Eso no va a pasar – le resté importancia al hecho – Y si lo descubriera, ¿Qué? A lo mejor decido revelarle quien soy en verdad – sonreí, maligno.

-¡No te atreverías!

Christian me miró, exasperado.

-Cálmate, hermanito. No haré tal cosa. Fue un chiste.

Respiró, más aliviado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Tessone estaba de vuelta.

-El cardenal quiere verlo, Padre Lucius – me informó – Desea charlar con usted antes de aprobar el exorcismo.

Me levanté de mi asiento, suspirando.

-Ya era hora.

Christian volvió a estar nervioso. Se puso más cuando entendió que el cardenal solo quería verme a mí a solas, en privado.

-Tranquilízate – le susurré – Sé cuidarme solo. Labia no me falta.

Partí tras Tessone a la oficina del cardenal.

* * *

><p>Matheus era un hombre mayor de buena presencia. Llevaba los habituales atuendos de un cardenal, y lo primero que le llamó la atención sobre mí fue que no lo saludé con la acostumbrada formula de la genuflexión y el beso en el anillo. Pese a todo, me pidió que me sentara mientras él ocupaba su lugar frente a su escritorio.<p>

-Tengo entendido de que es usted exorcista – empezó.

-Así es.

-¿En que escuela teológica aprendió? ¿Cuál fue su maestro?

-El Padre Lankester Merrin – bromee. Matheus parpadeó y tardó un momento en asimilar el chiste cinéfilo. Se rió.

-Muy ingenioso, muy ingenioso – concedió – Tiene usted buen humor. Eso es bueno en la gente joven. ¿Hace cuanto tomó los hábitos? ¿Dónde se formó como sacerdote calificado?

-En Subiaco. En el monasterio de San Benedetto.

Lo pensó un segundo.

-No recordaba que tuviéramos un monasterio en Subiaco… - dijo, dudoso.

De hecho, no lo había. Solo lo estaba inventando. La formula de una buena mentira es creértela al decirla. Aunque, claro, ayudaba si le agregabas una pizca de realidad.

-Mi mentor fue el Padre De Carlo.

-¡El Padre De Carlo! ¡Hubiera empezado por mencionarlo desde el principio, joven! – Matheus suspiró, aliviado – El mejor exorcista del mundo. Una lastima que se encuentre retirado del servicio ahora… nos hubiera venido bien sus consejos.

-Para eso estoy yo – tercié – Dígame, Eminencia… ¿Es muy mala la situación?

-Tremenda. El Santo Padre está bajo el poder del Demonio – me informó, tenso – Habla en lenguas, su voz cambia y posee una fuerza física excepcional. Ya hemos tenido que hospitalizar gente por ello.

-Comprendo.

-Es una situación desagradable. Como entenderá, estamos usando todos los medios de los cuales disponemos para evitar que la noticia se propague al conocimiento público. ¿Se imagina lo que pasaría si la Prensa se enterara? ¡Seria un escándalo! ¡La ruina moral de nuestra Iglesia!

El Vaticano tenia sus medios para informar (o no) a la Prensa internacional de los hechos que ocurrían tras sus muros. Contaban con una imprenta propia, un diario (L'Osservatore Romano) y emisora radial. Además de su propio sitio Web en la Internet.

En ninguno de esos medios se informaba de la posesión diabólica que padecía el Sumo Pontífice.

-El asunto es en extremo delicado – seguía diciéndome Matheus – No podemos permitir una filtración al exterior de esto, por lo que me temo que tendrá que trabajar en secreto, joven.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me autoriza a intentar exorcizar al Santo Padre?

-Tiene mi bendición, hijo. Todos rezaremos a Dios por usted. Sabemos que esta es una prueba para nuestra Santa Madre Iglesia. En la hora más oscura, es en Cristo en quien confiamos.

Casi me le echo a reír en la cara. Me contuve.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie. Él se me acercó y me dio la bendición.

-Por la Gracia de Dios, que el Espíritu Santo descienda sobre vos y os guarde de todo daño – recitó, poniéndome una mano en la cabeza – En el Nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Amen.

-Amen – repetí.

-Vaya con Dios, hijo. ¡Rezo para que pueda ser liberada el alma y el cuerpo de nuestro sabio guía!

* * *

><p>Me reuní con Christian un rato después. Juntos, caminamos hacia los aposentos del Papa.<p>

-¿Qué te dijo? – me preguntó.

-Me impuso las manos y me dio su bendición – sonreí – Tengo permiso para patearle el culo a Azazel.

Christian se santiguó.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta del dormitorio papal. La Guardia Suiza se hizo a un lado.

-Entraré solo – le advertí a mi compañero.

-¡Pero…! – empezó a protestar.

-Nada de peros – le susurré – Eres muy joven y todavía te falta mucho para enfrentar demonios. Yo me haré cargo. Relájate – dicho lo cual, entré en la habitación.

Apenas puse un pie dentro, una sonora y estridente carcajada me recibió.

-Hola Lucifer – saludó Azazel – Que gusto verte…


	4. Azazel

**4 **

**Azazel **

Estaba acostado sobre una mullida cama, envuelto en cadenas con grilletes. Sonreía y al hacerlo, era como ver al abismo sonreír. Sus ojos eran dos pozos de ébano, donde el blanco se había tornado inexistente.

Las personas solo verían a un viejo con cara de loco y vestido con el atuendo papal. En cambio, mis ojos de ángel me revelaban su verdadera esencia: un espíritu incorpóreo, metido dentro de ese hombre, una nube de sombra, sin forma y despojada de toda gracia y belleza.

Antes, un ángel. Hoy, un demonio.

Tomé una silla, la di vuelta y me senté enfrente de él. Sonreí.

-El negro te sienta bien – dijo Azazel. Una voz gruesa, gutural, desprovista de humanidad.

-Sí. Bueno, admito que un Diablo disfrazado de cura exorcista tiene cierta ironía – admití - ¿Qué haces aquí? No creo haberte ordenado entrar en este hombre.

-Lo hice por mi cuenta – había orgullo en su voz. Casi no podía disimular la gracia que le causaba aquella situación – Imaginátelo: el representante de Dios en la Tierra, convertido en un autentico demonio. ¡Que deliciosa ironía! Supera a la tuya con creces, sin lugar a dudas.

Se rió. A continuación dio un alarido descomunal. Rugió como un león furioso y chilló como un cerdo. Todo en su conjunto era aterrador. Supuse que afuera de la habitación la Guardia Suiza estaría temblando y santiguándose.

-Impresionante – dije, asintiendo – Buen trabajo de imitación de sonidos de animales el tuyo.

-Gracias.

-Sin embargo, temo que se acabó la función – negué con la cabeza – Vamos, Azazel. Sal de ese cuerpo y vámonos.

-No.

Lo miré, serio. Sonreía, ladino.

-Azazel… me voy a enojar – le advertí – Vamos, corta ya con esto. Sal de ahí. Te invito a tomar algo en algún bar de Roma. Nos conseguimos dos buenas chicas y nos vamos de fiesta. ¿Qué te parece?

-No – repitió, inflexible.

-¿Y si en vez de chicas consigo dos chicos?

-No.

Mi táctica "amable" no funcionaba. Debía ser severo y olvidar la persuasión.

-Muy bien. Así lo has querido – me puse de pie. Arrojé la silla a un costado y lo enfrenté - ¡Vas a salir de ese hombre! ¡Ahora!

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Sal ya!

-¡NO!

Perdí los estribos. Extendí mi mano hacia él y lo jalé con mi poder fuera del cuerpo. Rugió, gruñó y se retorció, pero no pude sacarlo. Estaba como pegado ahí dentro.

Agotado por el esfuerzo, me desplomé en el suelo. Azazel se rió de mí.

-No puedes enfrentarme, Lucifer – sentenció – He cambiado. ¡Me he vuelto un demonio poderoso!

-¡Tonterías! Lo que pasa es que me agarraste con la guardia baja, es todo. ¡No volverá a suceder!

Me envaré y extendí ambas manos hacia él. Utilicé todo mi poder esta vez para pujarlo, para sacarlo.

Aulló como si lo hubieran metido en pez ardiente. La habitación tembló y pareció enfriarse. El aire se electrificó.

Otra vez caí al piso. Una salva de insultos en latín me acompañaron.

-¡No puedes sacarme, Lucifer! – declaró, alegre - ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Sí. Que estoy perdiendo mi toque… - jadee. Me pasé una mano por la frente. Sudaba.

-¡No, imbecil! ¡Significa que no sirves para ser el Diablo! – me espetó Azazel – Significa que te ablandaste. Que al reconciliarte con Dios, has perdido el poder, la maldad necesaria para ser Satán, el Adversario. ¡Estas acabado!

-¡En tus sueños! – me había tocado en el ego. Me recuperé y me aflojé la camisa negra. Me saqué el alzacuello y me arremangué.

Lo intenté una vez más: mi poder fluyo, como un lazo invisible, hacia él. Lo jalé. No salió.

Azazel reía y reía al verme tan débil. ¿Seria cierto lo que dijo? ¿Me había vuelto blando?

-Como te iba diciendo… te has vuelto débil. Tanto que no puedes expulsarme de este cuerpo. Por el contrario, yo me he vuelto poderoso, un rey entre los demonios – Azazel me miró con desprecio – Eres tan patético, Lucifer. No sé que pensábamos cuando te seguimos. _"Yo soy vuestro dios y vosotros sois mis hijos"_ – la imitación de mi voz saliendo por su boca era perfecta – Nuestro dios. ¡JA! ¡Flagrante mentiroso! ¡Yo fui un dios cuando confundimos a la humanidad haciéndonos pasar por la divinidad! ¡La sangre derramada en los altares, la ofrenda quemada, todo era para mí, Lucifer, no para ti!

-Estás demente. ¡Obedece mis órdenes! ¡Sal de ese hombre!

-No. ¡Se acabaron los tiempos de mandonear! ¡Se acabó aquello de hacer tu trabajo sucio! ¡Hoy, nace una nueva era! ¡Conmigo, como el nuevo Satanás!

Forcejeó con las cadenas. En un instante las había roto. Libre ya de sus ataduras, se abalanzó sobre mí y me atacó.

-¡Eres débil, Lucifer! ¡Débil! ¡Yo te venceré! – proclamó, empujándome contra una pared.

La atravesamos con un gran estruendo. Caímos hacia fuera del edificio, hacia los tejados de la Basílica. Con un salto acrobático, puse distancia de él.

Azazel se limitó a flotar en el aire. Sonrió y estiró una mano hacia mí en un gesto de barrido. La cúpula entera de la Basílica explotó en cientos de pedazos.

Fui arrojado hacia la _piazza_, donde caí entre la multitud que huía de lo que creían que en un principio era un atentado terrorista con bombas. Azazel vino volando hacia mí y me aplastó con el pie contra el piso. Un cráter se abrió y las baldosas de la plaza se partieron.

Azazel lanzó la cabeza para atrás y se rió a carcajadas. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo era inesperado.

-Estaba aguardando a que llegaras, príncipe de la iniquidad – me dijo, pisoteándome – Estaba esperándote para derrotarte en persona a ojos de Dios y del mundo. ¡Que todos sepan que yo, Azazel, soy el nuevo Diablo!

Algunas personas se rezagaron en la plaza. Son los que nos vieron. Sacaron de inmediato teléfonos celulares y se pusieron a filmar.

Aprovechándome de una breve distracción de mi atacante, lo aparté a un lado y moviéndome a toda velocidad, me oculté tras una columna.

-¡Inútil, Lucifer! ¡Sé donde estas! – el demonio alzó las manos al cielo. De inmediato se nubló sobre la ciudad del Vaticano. La capa de nubes era tan espesa que no dejaba pasar directamente los rayos del Sol.

Un trueno, seguido de un rayo sacudió todo. Había caído cerca.

Azazel dirigió el poder de la tormenta eléctrica contra mí. Cuatro rayos chocaron contra las columnas haciéndolas añicos. Salí de mi escondite, decidido a plantarle cara con todo.

-¡Esto se acabó! – dije, asumiendo mi forma angélica.

Un coro de exclamaciones se alzó de los testigos de la pelea y yo sabía bien por qué era: ellos veían a un hombre rubio, vestido de blanco y con dos pares de alas inmensas en la espalda.

No me di cuenta, tan absorto como estaba en la batalla, que las imágenes que de mí tomaban darían la vuelta al mundo en cuestión de horas. Para cuando todo acabó, en todo el planeta se hablaba del ángel luminoso que peleó contra un demonio.

* * *

><p>Azazel yacía en el piso, entre las ruinas de la Basílica de San Pedro, derrotado. Yo me erguía, orgulloso y soberbio, sobre él. Le colocaba un pie encima tal y como Miguel me lo hizo a mí cuando me derrotó en combate y nuestro Padre me echó del Cielo.<p>

-Piedad… piedad… - suplicaba Azazel, dentro del cuerpo del anciano – Suplico vuestra misericordia, mi dios y señor.

-¡Ja! ¡Ahora suplicas piedad! – me mofé - ¿Dónde están tus ínfulas de deidad pagana? ¿Dónde quedó aquello de convertirte en el nuevo Satán?

-Estaba equivocado. ¡Suplico misericordia!

Me reí.

-Sabes que no la tengo. Menos con rastreros como tú. ¡Date por perdido! Vas al cortamiento eterno.

Gritó, pero nada pudo hacer para impedirlo. Lo saqué del cuerpo del Papa con todo mi poder y lo vi alzarse, una nube oscura de vapor, hasta encogerse en mi mano abierta. Enseguida lo atrapé y la cerré, presionándola.

Reventó, dando alaridos de dolor. Dejó de existir.

El Papa gimió, cansado. Su cuerpo presentaba cientos de heridas allí donde lo había atacado. Me agaché y con cuidado lo alcé. Abrió los ojos y me miró.

Eran de color café, totalmente humanos.

En latín, me susurró sobre quién era yo. Le respondí que nadie, no importaba, y lo llevé volando a un hospital cercano.

La gente casi se desmaya al ver entrar en el vestíbulo a aquella aparición alada y brillante, que llevaba a cuestas al Papa. En un rápido italiano, pedí que lo atendieran. Trajeron una camilla y lo deposité en ella. Me dispuse a marcharme, pero él me lo impidió al aferrarse de mi brazo…

-Sé que te mandó Dios – dijo, al borde de sus fuerzas – Dime al menos tu nombre, poderoso ángel del Señor.

Dudé. ¿Para que complicar las cosas? Podría tan solo esfumarme sin haber dicho ni una sola palabra, pero el ego fue más fuerte que yo. Se lo dije.

-Soy Lucifer, el Ángel Caído.

Una enfermera se santiguó. Los doctores miraban mis alas, perplejos. Vi como se desmayó una señora mayor cerca, sosteniendo un rosario en la mano.

Por el contrario, el Papa me estudiaba con la mirada.

-Gracias – dijo y perdió la conciencia.

No quise saber más de todo aquello. Me aparté y me esfumé en el aire.

La historia estaba lejos de terminar. Pronto, habría repercusiones inesperadas por todo el mundo.


	5. Fama

**Segunda Parte**

**5**

**Fama **

El mundo se volvió loco.

De repente y sin previo aviso, en la televisión, en los periódicos, en las radios, en Internet, se habló y se habló hasta el cansancio del ángel luminoso, de la batalla en el Vaticano, de la identidad del salvador del Papa.

Los testigos presenciales del hecho salieron a hablar; me describieron con lujo de detalles. Las filmaciones de mi transformación angélica se difundieron por la red. Cualquiera podía obtener las imágenes y revisarlas. De hecho, se hizo y la conclusión a la cual se llegó era que todo el asunto era autentico.

Repentinamente el mundo tenía una cabal prueba de la existencia de los ángeles.

Y ese ángel en cuestión, era yo.

Lucifer, el Diablo. El Ángel Caído.

Mis palabras al Papa dándome a conocer generaron una oleada de controversias alrededor del globo. Estaban los que no creían que yo fuera el Diablo y los que sí. Entre los que sí se subdividieron en aquellos que recordaban que el Diablo es padre de la mentira y los otros, que me concedieron el beneficio de la duda.

El cisma armado por mi presencia provocó tal jaleo, que de buenas a primeras, todos se lanzaron a especular sobre mí, sobre mi relación con Dios y sobre la vieja cuestión del Bien y del Mal.

-Ahora son todos teólogos – me quejé, desde un rincón de un bar de mala muerte, en Texas, Estados Unidos. Estaba mirando la televisión que tenían en ese lugar y en ese momento pasaron por quincuagésima vez mi cara grabada.

Un tipo alto con sombrero de cowboy se dio vuelta, botella de cerveza en mano y me miró, de mala manera. Pero entonces palideció.

-¡Es él! – advirtió, a los gritos. Todos se voltearon a verme.

De súbito, todos me observaban como si fuera algo extraño. Yo no llevaba mis alas ni mi apariencia celestial, pero pese al disfraz humano, podían reconocerme.

-Sí, ¿Y qué? – dije, a modo de desafío y seguí bebiéndome mi cerveza y fumándome un cigarrillo. Las miradas de curiosidad dieron paso a expresiones embelesadas. Varios hombres se agruparon en torno de mi figura y me preguntaron si todo era verdad… si yo era el Diablo, tal y como la tele afirmaba.

-No sé. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? – aburrido, enfurruñado y molesto, les di la espalda, y entonces se echaron a murmurar. Y hasta me sacaron fotos con esos dichosos teléfonos celulares suyos - ¡Oh, ya basta! ¡Es mi momento libre! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Basta! – exclamé, exasperado. La comitiva se echó hacia atrás, aterrada. Quizás creyeran que me iba a caer un rayo del cielo o algo así.

Cuando vieron que nada pasaba, reanudaron los murmullos y comentarios. Incluso, salieron a llamar más gente de afuera del negocio para que me vieran…

Resoplé, fastidiado. Pagué la cuenta y me marché caminando. Grave error. Medio Texas estaba atestado de gente en las calles para verme marchar y acosarme con preguntas disparatadas. Me esfumé sin responder ninguna. Al resultado de un simple acto de teleportacion, mi publico reaccionó maravillado y aplaudiendo a rabiar.

* * *

><p>La escena se repetía de la misma forma allí adonde fuera. Súbitamente la gente me reconocía y me seguía. Se querían sacar fotos conmigo y me acribillaban a preguntas sobre el Más Allá.<p>

Fuera donde fuera, era igual. No parecía haber lugar alguno del planeta donde poder ocultarse.

-¡Basta! – le exigí a las personas que insistían en seguirme por las calles de Nueva York - ¡Déjenme en paz o los mandaré a todos al Infierno!

Mi amenaza no surtió efecto. _"¿Cómo es el Infierno?"_, preguntaron_. "¿Está Hitler pudriéndose ahí? ¿Es como decía Dante, todo fuego y torturas?" _

Me agarre la cabeza y desaparecí otra vez. Me corporicé en la cima de la Torre Eiffel, en Paris, y me quedé mirando a la ciudad en silencio. Era el único lugar donde tenía paz.

…Aunque no por mucho…

-Bonito espectáculo, Luciel. Te felicito – Miguel aplaudió, irónico. Gabriel iba a su lado, ambos me miraban reprobatoriamente.

-Acabé con Azazel. ¿No? Bueno, déjenme en paz.

-Justamente, lo que no volverás a tener es paz – Miguel se me acercó – Tu imprudente accionar ha causado un gran daño al mundo. ¡Ahora todos tienen certezas de nuestra existencia!

-Querrás decir de la mía – sonreí, burlón – El mundo cree en Satanás el Diablo, no en el arcángel Miguel.

Miguel quiso golpearme. Gabriel lo detuvo.

-Contrólate, hermano – le dijo – Luciel – me miró – Miguel ha dicho la verdad. Tu accionar descuidado ha puesto en evidencia a los ojos del hombre el plan de Dios.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que todo esto no forma parte de Su plan? – retruqué. No supo qué responderme.

-¡Es una herejía! ¡No voy a escuchar esto! – Miguel se tapó los oídos con fuerza. Me reí de su reacción.

-Luciel, hay que corregir este error – dijo Gabriel.

-¿Por qué? A lo mejor ya va siendo hora de que el hombre me conozca cómo soy verdaderamente.

-Luciel, te hemos observado. Te molesta que la gente te siga.

-No es verdad. Me molesta que sean tan tontos y pesados, aunque… - pensé un momento – Puestos ya, yo mismo podría corregir sus errores respecto a mí.

-Luciel, recapacita. Todo ha sido un error que puede y debe ser subsanado.

Gabriel siguió hablando, pero no le presté atención. La idea de dar a conocer yo mismo la verdad sobre mí al mundo comenzaba a volverse sumamente atrayente.

Sí, es cierto. Otra vez estaba siendo egoísta, pensando en mí. Pero resultaba que, después de todo, la atención del público bien encarrilada podía resultar interesante.

Podía llegar a gustarme.

-Voy a hacerlo – dije – Voy a darme a conocer al mundo.

Miguel y Gabriel palidecieron.

-Solo causaras dolor – advirtió este último.

-¡Será el caos! – acotó el otro.

-Será lo que deba ser, y a lo mejor es parte del plan de Dios.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-¿Qué seguridad tienes?

-Bien, en todo caso, vayan y pregúntenle a Él. Ahora, si me disculpan…

No espere sus respuestas. Sencillamente me esfumé en el aire.


	6. Cuando Kate conoció al Diablo

**6 **

**Cuando Kate conoció al Diablo **

Su nombre era Kate Reynolds.

Era periodista de televisión. Una importante. Tenia programa propio en una prestigiosa cadena de noticias en Estados Unidos. Ratings altos en el horario del _prime time_. Todos la veían y oían sus opiniones; desde empresarios hasta simples obreros de la construcción.

Era también, una idealista. Su consigna solía ser: "La verdad cambiara al mundo, lo transformara".

Aparte de todo ello, era guapísima según los cánones establecidos por el hombre. La llamaban la Angelina Jolie de las noticias, por que dejando de lado su pelo rubio y su peinado a lo Marilyn Monroe, el parecido físico con la actriz y esposa de Brad Pitt era notable.

En esencia, era la persona perfecta para lo que me proponía hacer: contarle al mundo mi verdad. Hablarles de mi vida, de quien era yo en realidad.

La observé invisible mientras su programa "El Mundo en Foco", estaba al aire. Con su habitual estilo dinámico, presentaba un resumen de lo que pasaba en el mundo entero.

-…En otro orden de cosas, sigue la tristeza y la congoja mundial por la muerte del Papa, fallecido ayer en el Hospital de San Ángelo, en Roma. Fuentes en el Vaticano afirmaron a este noticiero que sus heridas eran de tal gravedad, que no podía haber otro resultado alternativo al sucedido – hizo una pausa pequeña. Fijó sus grandes ojos en su audiencia. La cámara le dio un primer plano – Cuando se consultó a las mismas fuentes sobre la extraña historia que circula por todo el mundo, acerca de la posesión diabólica que habría padecido Su Santidad, y la aparición súbita del ángel celestial que combatió con el demonio dentro de él, desde el Vaticano solo atinaron a decir: "Sin comentarios".

Frunció el ceño. Se puso más seria, si cabe.

-La pregunta, amigos, es: ¿Qué oculta la Santa Sede? ¿Qué realidad les provoca escozor a todos los miembros del clero? ¿Por qué no se hacen cargo de lo que cientos de personas atestiguaron con sus propios ojos y hasta grabaron en video con sus teléfonos celulares, en la plaza de la Basílica de San Pedro? ¿Por qué los eclesiásticos más respetables guardan silencio ante la clara e innegable realidad de una aparición angélica? ¿Será porque temen a la identidad de este ser? ¿Será porque se presentó como Lucifer, el Ángel Caído? ¿Será eso lo que los impele al silencio incomodo ante las preguntas hechas por la Prensa internacional?

Otra pausa. En este caso, para dar más dramatismo a la cosa.

La audiencia se mantenía expectante.

-Lo único que importa, en resueltas cuentas, es la verdad. Y ya me conocen: esta periodista pretende descubrirla y revelárselas. Esta fue otra edición de "El Mundo en Foco". Soy Kate Reynolds y me despido hasta mañana, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal.

Sonrió y la música clásica del noticiero comenzó a sonar. En pantalla apareció el logo del canal y luego fueron a comerciales antes del próximo programa.

Mientras recogía sus papeles, su productor la felicitó, así como el director, los cámaras, los asistentes de piso, los iluminadores y los de maquillaje. Estaban con ella el cien por ciento.

Todos querían la verdad.

Decidí que yo se las daría, empezando por la dulce Katie.

La tomé a la salida del estudio. Considere que si quería impresionarla, la forma directa era la correcta. La tomé de los brazos, la abracé y eché a volar con ella por el aire.

Al principio, protestó. Luego se dio cuenta de quién era yo y, lo más importante, vio mis alas, y se calmó. Se dejó llevar.

La deposité en la azotea del edificio más alto de la ciudad de Nueva York, desde donde casi se podía tocar el cielo con las manos. Acto seguido, plegué mis alas y las hice desaparecer.

Me miró, con la boca abierta. Al cabo de un rato la cerró. Observó el paisaje de rascacielos que nos rodeaban y meneó la cabeza. Entrecerró los ojos.

-No es un sueño. Estás despierta – le dije – y tampoco estas muerta. Soy real. Todo lo que ves también lo es.

Suspiró. Su mirada de sorpresa se volvió embeleso. Sonreí. Me cruce de brazos y aguardé en completo silencio por un largo rato, hasta que ella habló. Fue una pregunta simple y sencilla:

-¿Dónde están tus alas?

-Ah… Solo aparecen cuando yo quiero.

-¿De verdad eres un ángel?

-¿Tu pregunta no debería ser si soy el Diablo? – apostillé. Guardó silencio un rato. Carraspeó nerviosa y se rió.

-¿Debería serla? – inquirió – No te ves exactamente como el Diablo que describen que se aparecía en los aquelarres de la Edad Media.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Sí. Todo mundo cree que soy el macho cabrio del aquelarre. De hecho, déjame contártelo, me hicieron unas estupidas preguntas hace poco: _"Si eres el Diablo, ¿Dónde están tus cuernos? ¿Y la cola? ¿Y el tridente?" _– menee la cabeza, fastidiado – Todas imágenes y conceptos erróneos vertidos a lo largo de los siglos sobre mí. Lo admito: llegué a fogonear algunas supersticiones y creencias del ser humano, pero nunca me he arrepentido tanto como hoy de haberlo hecho.

Se sorprendió. Me miró enarcando una ceja. Era condenadamente guapa, con esos ojos muy grandes y esa boca de labios carnosos. Era Angelina Jolie de rubia. La fantasía de muchos hombres, incluida, la mía.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así? – le pregunté. Ella tartamudeó.

-Es que… yo pensaba… pensaba que…

-¿Fue porque dije que estaba arrepentido de algo? ¿Fue por eso?

Asintió. Suspiré. Caminé hasta el borde del techo del edificio y me senté sobre la cornisa. Abajo, Nueva York seguía su ritmo, imperturbable.

-No voy a justificarme. Ni ante ti, ni ante nadie. Soy lo que, según mi Padre, elegí ser por voluntad propia. Me gustan las fiestas ruidosas, los negocios turbios y las relaciones malsanas y peligrosas. Soy el Diablo. Y, sin embargo, soy hijo de Dios. Soy un ángel – hice una pausa. La miré - ¿Quieres que te cuente mi historia?

-¡Oh, desde luego que sí! Lo deseo totalmente.

Sonreí. Era la periodista la que hablaba. Veía una exclusiva y no la dejaba perder. Le hice señas para que se sentara a mi lado. Con mucho cuidado, lo hizo. Miré al horizonte urbano, que se perdía en la lejanía arrullado por nubes de smog y después volví a hablarle.

-Esta es mi historia…

Se lo conté todo. De principio a final. Le hablé del Reino de los Cielos, de mi Caída, mis disputas con Dios y con Cristo a lo largo de la Historia, y finalmente, de mis últimas aventuras. De cuando evité que Dios se fuera y nos abandonara, y de nuestra reconciliación.1 Y sobre la misión que me había llevado oculto hasta el Vaticano a combatir y exorcizar a aquél espíritu impuro que se posesionó del Papa.2

Me escuchó pacientemente durante un largo, largo rato. Al final, me hizo otra pregunta:

-¿Por qué ayudaste al Papa? ¿Por qué detuviste a ese demonio?

-Porque me encargaron el trabajo. Ya te lo conté. El Papa estaba poseído por un demonio rebelde que no obedecía mis órdenes y yo tenia que sacarlo. Claro que la cosa se desmadró y terminó como todo mundo ya conoce…

Se quedó pensativa un momento, ponderando la cuestión.

-No – dijo al fin.

-No, ¿Qué?

-Estaba pensando detenidamente. Te ordenaron hacerlo, pero eres el Diablo. Podías haberte negado.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Adonde quieres llegar?

-¿No fue eso lo que me contaste? – dijo - ¿Qué Dios les dio a ustedes los ángeles libertad de elección? Podrías haber dicho que no al arcángel. Podrías haberte hecho el desentendido, dejando al Papa a merced de ese espíritu perverso que seguramente causaría mucho daño y dolor. Pero no lo hiciste.

Hizo silencio. Aguardé un instante a que continuara. Como no lo hizo, repliqué:

-¿Y? ¿Qué hay con todo eso? ¿Qué significa?

-¿No te das cuenta? – me miró fijo, maravillada - ¡Algo ha cambiado en ti!

-No. Nada lo ha hecho. Mi ambición ahora es que el mundo me conozca… que me adore – admití. De repente me sentí perplejo. Desvié la mirada al cielo.

-No creo que busques adoración – terció Kate – Por más que eso venga en el paquete de ser famoso. Creo que buscas lo contrario.

-No te entiendo.

-No buscas adoración. Lo que buscas es el cariño de la gente.

Me reí. Sacudí la cabeza.

-No es verdad. Odio a los humanos – dije y la miré profundamente. Se estremeció, pero era una mujer de coraje, fuerte. No se amilanó ante mi presencia.

-Nos odias porque, según tú, te apartamos del amor y la atención de Dios.

-Así es – admití. Me seguía sintiendo perplejo. ¿Adonde pretendía llegar esta mujer?

-Pero Dios te demostró, al final de tu primera aventura, cuando le fuiste a buscar que, pese a todo te amaba igual, imperfecto como eres. ¡A lo mejor Dios quiere que ahora aprendas a amarnos!

La miré alarmado. ¿Podía ser cierto?

-No digas tonterías – musité. ¿Lo eran?

Ok, estaba confundido.

-Quiero que el mundo deje de especular conmigo – le dije – Que me conozca. Que conozca al ángel detrás del demonio.

-Y para eso precisas mi ayuda…

-Te he visto en tu trabajo. Eres rápida y sagaz, y la gente te sigue, escucha y respeta. Buscas la verdad. ¿Quién mejor que tú para presentarme en sociedad?

Se hizo el silencio. Por un instante.

-¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo? La Biblia dice claramente que Satán se transforma en ángel de luz para engañar a la gente.

-En primer lugar, no me transformo en ángel de luz. Lo soy – la corregí – Y segundo, en cuanto a las Escrituras, un consejo de experto en la materia: tómalas con pinzas. Algunos pasajes son un tanto… exagerados.

Silencio otra vez. Por un rato.

-No te garantizo que todos te acepten – me advirtió Kate – Habrá quienes duden y hasta quienes crean que mientes.

-Lo sé. Correré ese riesgo.

Nos miramos. Directamente a los ojos.

Era muy, muy guapa.

-Te ayudaré – prometió – Te presentaré al mundo en mi programa.

-Gracias.

-Será una bonita exclusiva – sonrió, divertida – "Entrevista con el Diablo". ¡El rating va a dispararse hasta las nubes!

Ambos reímos. Por un momento me sentí pleno, feliz al estar a su lado sin fingir ser otra cosa que no fuera yo mismo.

Se habían acabado los días de vivir en secreto, con identidades falsas. De ahora en más, seria solo yo, Lucifer.

El Ángel Caído.

* * *

><p>1 Hechos ocurridos en mi relato "Crónicas del Ángel Caído", Parte Uno.<p>

2 Como se vio en la Primera Parte de esta misma historia.


	7. Entrevista con el Diablo

**7 **

**Entrevista con el Diablo **

La entrevista se llevó a cabo un día 6, de un mes 6, de un año que terminaba con 6. El canal de la cadena de noticias era el numero 6 en la grilla y para colmo, el sobrinito del presidente de la compañía televisiva que lo financiaba y producía todo cumplía 6 años. Se los festejaron en el piso 6 de un edificio ubicado en la Sexta Avenida.

También, fue 6 el número favorecido ese día en la lotería.

A mí no me miren. No creo en la numerología. Aunque pienso que mi Padre sí.

Kate inicio así su programa.

-Buenas noches – saludó mirando a la cámara – Mi invitado para la entrevista de esta noche es muy importante. Prácticamente millones de personas en el mundo lo sindican como el responsable de todos los males y atrocidades cometidas por el hombre durante toda la Historia. De él se han escrito libros enteros y tejido un sin fin de teorías. Todo, incluida su aparición hace poco ante publico masivo en la plaza de la Basílica de San Pedro, en el Vaticano, lo han conducido hasta aquí, hasta mí. Él ha elegido este medio, adjudicado tantas veces a su persona como influenciado por él, para hablarnos y contarnos la verdad. Damas y caballeros, el invitado de esta noche: Lucifer, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas. El Diablo.

Sonó la música del programa. Pasaron a los créditos. Cuando los títulos se fueron, las cámaras enfocaron el centro del set, donde Kate y yo ocupábamos unas sillas sentados frente a frente.

Iba vestido con un pulcro traje blanco, con camisa celeste y corbata negra. Llevaba unos anillos de oro en las manos y un reloj Rolex en la muñeca.

Mi primera entrevista en la TV y la vanidad y el ego me habían llevado a presentar la mejor imagen de mí mismo. ¿Qué me diferenciaba de algún excéntrico millonario o de algún famoso actor de Hollywood? En que pese a lo limpio y brillante que lucía, no era ninguno de ambos.

Era el Diablo y tenía una historia para contar.

-Lucifer, Satanás, Belcebú, Mefistófeles… ¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? – empezó Kate. Buen punto de inicio. El nombre. ¡Todo un tema!

-Lucifer. A secas. Los otros nombres me desagradan extremadamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿No aluden a ti?

-Veras, Kate, son formas despectivas de llamarme. "Satán" quiere decir, _"Adversario"_, por ejemplo. Es el nombre que Dios me dio al oponerme a Él.

-¿Con esto dejas por sentado de que Dios existe? ¿Que es real?

No respondí de inmediato. Kate aguardó a que continuara.

-Claro que existe y que es real – contesté y miré a la cámara, con mis ojos claros. Sonreí – Y Él es mi Padre…

La entrevista duró una hora en total.

Kate iba haciendo las preguntas y yo las respondía. Le conté a la audiencia todo lo que deseaban saber: mi historia, mi relación personal con Dios, sobre los demás ángeles y, por supuesto, la vedette del espectáculo… la vida después de la muerte.

En especial, creo que asombré a todos con mis vividas descripciones del Cielo y desilusioné a unos cuantos con desmitificaciones del Infierno.

-No hay tal Infierno de fuego, Kate – dije – Eso es un invento de la Edad Media. Una distorsión de la realidad.

-¿Insinúas que Dante estaba errado? – me preguntó.

-Bueno, diría que tenía mucha imaginación. Un tanto retorcida, claro – reí – Lo cierto es que no existe el Infierno de fuego.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hay? ¿Cuál es el verdadero Infierno, si es que existe?

-Existe, no te quepa la menor duda. Hay una región espiritual inmediata a este mundo… los científicos la llamarían "otra dimensión". Los místicos le dicen "Plano Astral". Yo lo llamo el reino de las tinieblas. Allí van las almas de los errados. El lugar también está habitado por otra clase de espíritus: demonios. Vagan sin forma entre sombras, alejados de Dios.

-Con esto, ¿dirías tú que el verdadero Infierno seria la separación de Dios? ¿La separación definitiva?

-Sí – suspiré – Creeme. No hay peor castigo que ese. Estar privado de Dios. La luz del Cielo no llega al reino de las tinieblas.

Mi semblante reflejó la tristeza que me invadió en ese momento. Recordar mi expulsión del Cielo y la lóbrega región de las tinieblas siempre traía una nota amarga y triste a mi vida. Kate me preguntó sobre mis sentimientos al respecto.

Le conté otra vez lo que sentí cuando Dios me echó del Cielo, lo dolorido, lo perdido que estaba. El odio enfermo que me embargó contra el ser humano, a quién culpé de mis desgracias. En todo momento, mientras hablaba, sentí que un cambio se operaba sobre mí. Era como si me liberara de un gran peso.

Nunca he creído en hacer terapia. Sin embargo, esa catarsis televisiva me hizo bien.

Alivió mi alma.

Cuando finalizó el programa, todo mundo estaba exultante. Aplaudieron y descorcharon champagne. Alguien dijo que habíamos alcanzado los cien puntos de rating, lo que traducido eran miles y miles de espectadores sintonizando el mismo canal para verme.

Los directivos de la cadena llamaron a Kate por teléfono. La felicitaron, le dieron un aumento de sueldo y prometieron expandir su programa a tres horas de duración en el _prime time_, si conseguía más jugosas declaraciones de su particular "ángel milagroso".

Una encuesta telefónica hecha mientras iba el programa arrojó como resultado una favorable acogida del público norteamericano hacia mí. Principalmente cuando mostré mis sentimientos y expuse mis emociones a la cámara.

Así mismo, un día después, un grupo de cristianos ortodoxos se congregaron con carteles y pancartas en contra mío. Acusaron al canal de TV de satánico, a Kate de "ramera del Diablo", y citaron el famoso versículo de la Biblia que se convertiría en el mantra a seguir de mis detractores:

_-"…Y no es maravilla, porque Satanás mismo sigue transformándose en ángel de luz. No es, por lo tanto, gran cosa el que sus ministros también sigan transformándose en ministros de justicia. Pero su fin será conforme a sus obras"_ – recitó el predicador, líder del grupo, Biblia abierta en mano. Señaló al edificio del canal - ¡Así ha hablado el Señor! ¡Raza de víboras, que acogen en su seno al Maldito entre los malditos, arrepiéntanse!

Yo observaba por una ventana todo aquello, fascinado. Los humanos siempre conseguían cualquier excusa o motivo para usar la Biblia para condenar a otros.

Nunca sabré si mi Padre pretendía que todas sus enseñanzas y mandatos (y agregados personales de los redactores de la antigüedad) se compilaran en un solo libro. Conocía de sobra a todos esos fanáticos, que se tomaban a pie todo lo que estaba escrito en ese libro. Podrían llegar a ser un autentico dolor de cabeza si se lo proponían.

La primera entrevista al publico masivo y cuando apenas abrí la boca para decir _"A"_, ya había iniciado una serie de cambios que revolucionarían al mundo. Los resultados se verían en los días por venir.


	8. Cuando el amor entra en tu vida

**8 **

**Cuando el amor entra en tu vida **

En las semanas posteriores a mi entrevista, me convertí en la estrella del canal de televisión. Era el niño mimado de todos, el ángel favorito de los medios.

Mi imagen cruzó el océano y desde oriente a occidente, y viceversa, no dejaba de fascinar a las masas. Mis declaraciones revolucionaron al pensamiento humano y escandalizaron a los fanáticos de todas las religiones y a los extremistas.

Por ejemplo, en los países islámicos turbas enfurecidas salieron a las calles y quemaron como nunca banderas y emblemas norteamericanos. Consideraban a USA tierra del Diablo y ahora mi presencia justificaba su odio e ira.

Los países ultra-católicos solo vieron mi llegada como una señal del Fin de los Días. Cientos de sectas apocalípticas se multiplicaron, se esparcieron como agua de manantial. No querían saber nada conmigo y me odiaban a muerte.

Oficialmente, el Vaticano no se expidió ni en mi contra, ni a mi favor. El nuevo Papa estaba decidiendo qué hacer conmigo, mientras lentamente la Basílica de San Pedro estaba siendo reconstruida. Christian se comunicó conmigo y me dijo que otros y él ayudaban allá con la mano de obra. Se mostró preocupado por mí y me deseó suerte en mi nueva aventura.

Por mi parte, como dije, era el ángel favorito de la cadena de televisión y fueron muy amables en retribución por los excelentes ratings que consiguieron conmigo. A cambio me dieron un monton de cosas…

Una de ellas fue el penthouse para mí solo en un rascacielos de Manhattan, adonde me mudé. Era un apartamento diáfano, espacioso, finamente amueblado. La vista era estupenda y me recordó por qué Nueva York era mi ciudad favorita, la Babilonia del siglo XXI.

Organicé una fiesta en ese lugar, a la cual asistieron Kate y todos los directivos de la empresa, más famosos actores y actrices de cine y televisión, junto con gente de la política y del medio artístico. Fue una reunión privada a la que solo asistieron quienes fueron invitados. Había una enorme guardia periodística montada ante las puertas del edificio, pero nadie de la Prensa ajena al canal podía entrar. La exclusiva de la fiesta solo era para la cadena que me tenía contratado.

Tuve oportunidad de charlar con muchas personas de lo más variopintas. El actor Daniel Craig, por ejemplo, buscó mi aprobación para hacer de mí en el papel protagónico de su próxima película, "Yo Soy Lucifer", un film que seria dirigido por James Cameron; un pintor famoso de cuadros me dijo que mis descripciones del Cielo le habían inspirado para pintar un óleo que lo representaba a la perfección y prometió mostrármelo; un político reconocido quiso saber si era cierto el viejo mito del pacto con el Diablo… al parecer, sus intenciones eran que yo usara mis influencias y lo ayudara a ganar una elección para Gobernador del estado de Utah y luego, convertirlo en Presidente de la Nación. Finalmente, Stephen King, el mundialmente famoso escritor de novelas de terror, me dijo que anhelaba escribir en papel mis memorias…

-Píensalo. Será éxito seguro.

-Gracias, Stephen, pero si tuviera que elegir a alguien para que escribiera mi historia, elegiría a Anne Rice – le dije. Divisé a Kate en un rincón y me dirigí hacia ella – Disculpe, señorita. ¿Está sola? ¿No ha venido ningún apuesto galán a buscarla y sacarla a bailar esta noche?

-Que simpático. Sabes bien que no hay nadie así en mi vida. No tengo tiempo para perderlo en tener una pareja.

-Oh. Hieres mi corazón – me llevé una mano al pecho, simulando estar herido – No se cierre al amor, señorita Reynolds. ¿Quién sabe? Cuando menos se lo espere podría estar tocando a su puerta.

Me miró, sonriendo.

-¿Has estado bebiendo algunas copas de más, Lou? – me preguntó. _"Lou"_ era el apodo simpático que me había puesto para evitar tener que decir "Lucifer" todo el tiempo. Todavía le daba escalofríos el nombre.

-Juro por Dios, por la Patria y por los Santos Evangelios que no he bebido ni una copa – recité, alzando una mano y poniendo otra en mi pecho – Que me caiga un rayo si miento.

Kate rió. La observé con atención. Estaba muy bonita con aquél vestido elegante que se había puesto.

-Te invito a bailar conmigo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

-Oh, Lou. Eres incorregible…

-¡Vamos! ¡Solo será un baile! Lo prometo.

-Pero la música no es la adecuada – replicó – y además está lleno de gente.

-Eso no es problema – chasquee los dedos.

De inmediato comenzó a sonar música clásica, un vals, y toda la gente que estaba en el penthouse desapareció. Solo éramos ella y yo.

-¿Dónde se fueron todos? – quiso saber ella, sorprendida.

-No temas. Siguen aquí. Estamos fuera del tiempo por un rato. ¿Bailamos?

Kate aceptó y nos movimos al ritmo de la bella música, siguiendo sus compases y acordes.

-Es todo tan maravilloso – dije – Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo. Me has ayudado mucho a encontrar mi lugar en este mundo. Todo te lo debo a ti, Kate.

Se sonrojó. Mientras bailábamos, apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-En realidad no tienes que agradecérmelo – dijo – Yo también opino que es maravilloso que esto esté pasando. Es como si un gran peso hubiera sido quitado de encima del mundo. Como si… como si al creer que el Demonio puede arrepentirse de todo el mal hecho, nos liberara de la esclavitud de la inmutabilidad del pecado. Ahora nada parece terminal, definitivo. ¿Te diste cuenta? Has abolido la condena eterna del Infierno.

Reí. Continuamos meciéndonos al son de la música en silencio.

-Es increíble. Hace tiempo atrás habría despreciado estos nuevos sentimientos que afloran en mí. Hoy, me doy cuenta que me los estaba perdiendo, reprimiéndolo todo en mi interior. Me siento feliz como hace eones que no lo estaba. Me siento vivo, pleno. Aceptado por fin por el mundo.

La miré a los ojos.

-Siento que si quiero, puedo reír, llorar, amar, soñar… contemplar la vida desde otra perspectiva. Saborearla de mejor manera. No solo como una explosión de placeres sensualistas, sino como lo que es, lo que mi Padre creó. Como algo único e irrepetible.

Kate suspiró. Continuamos bailando.

-Siento que puedo amar – dije y sabía que era totalmente cierto.

El corazón de Kate se aceleró.

El mío, también.

Nos besamos.

La música continúo sonando, pero ya no la escuchábamos. Estábamos ocupados el uno con el otro.

Hicimos el amor en mi dormitorio.

Fue maravilloso. No era, pese a todo, mi primera vez en las artes amatorias humanas. Ya conocía y muy bien de primera mano las placenteras proezas de la carne y sus posibilidades. Con esto, quiero decir que no era virgen ni nada parecido. Aun así, en esta ocasión era bien diferente a las anteriores veces en que lo había hecho. Ahora, sentía amor.

Amaba a Kate.

Cuando todo terminó, los dos nos dormimos profundamente agotados. El alba nos encontró abrazándonos, juntos.


	9. Entrevista con el Diablo II

**9**

**Entrevista con el Diablo II **

La tapa de diarios, la portada de la revista _"Times"_… horas y horas de programación en la tele dedicada a mí. A favor o en contra, no importaba: todos hablaban de mí.

Mientras una limusina de color negro con chofer incluido me llevaba de casa al canal, observé cómo las calles de la ciudad se llenaban de gente.

Algunos saludaban el paso del coche, otros lo insultaban. Hubo hasta quien arrojó huevos. Nada de eso me sorprendía. Los ortodoxos religiosos, los fanáticos, los extremistas, todos ellos estaban agitados. Desde la cadena de televisión ofrecieron ponerme guardaespaldas para protegerme. Me reí y dije que no los necesitaba. Era inmortal y nada que aquellos locos me pudieran hacer cambiaria eso.

Al llegar a la estación de TV, otra multitud de fanáticos nos esperaba. Apenas bajé del coche, otro predicador bíblico me encaró, con el libro en la mano, vociferando:

-¡He ahí a la Bestia! ¡He ahí el dragón! ¡Hermanos, no se dejen engañar por su belleza o juvenil apariencia! ¡Ya lo dice el Apóstol Juan en el Libro de las Revelaciones sobre él! – y acto seguido, recitó el pasaje entero a sus fieles.

Me quedé a escucharlo, solo por algo de morbo y curiosidad por ver cómo una vez más, usaban la Biblia para atacarme.

_-"De modo que hacia abajo fue arrojado el gran dragón, la serpiente original, el que es llamado Diablo y Satanás, que está extraviando a toda la tierra habitada: fue arrojado a la tierra, y sus ángeles fueron arrojados abajo con él"_ – el predicador cerró el libro y volvió a vociferar - ¡Este espíritu inicuo es el que el Apóstol describe en las Sagradas Escrituras! ¡Es la gran señal de la Apostasía!

-El Apóstol Juan era un anciano enfermo cuando escribió ese dichoso Apocalipsis suyo – le espeté, desde la distancia – Me compara con un dragón, con una serpiente. ¿Me ven ustedes así? ¿Tengo alas, cuernos y pezuñas? ¿Escupo fuego, acaso?

Desde la multitud se levantó un abucheó general. Alguien tiro una piedra. El predicador montó en cólera.

-¡Maténlo! ¡Maténlo! – gritó.

Mi indigné. En otra época y lugar me hubiera quitado a esa chusma de encima con facilidad, incinerándolos o haciéndoles cosas peores, dándoles un buen susto, quizás. Pero ahora era otra persona, una que estaba aprendiendo a sentir lastima por esos patéticos seres, que seguían aferrándose a doctrinas erróneas y viejos sistemas de creencias.

Les di la espalda y entré en el canal. Los guardias de seguridad y la policía se hicieron cargo de la turba.

* * *

><p>Kate me entrevistó de vuelta para su programa. Los tópicos a tratar esa noche eran cuatro: Dios, el Infierno, el alma humana y el reino de las tinieblas.<p>

-¿Dios tiene nombre? – empezó ella.

-¿A que te refieres, Kate?

-Pues a la controversia sobre Su Nombre. El Nombre Divino en las Escrituras Hebreas y en las Escrituras Griegas Cristianas es "Jehová".

-No, no, no – la corregí – Está mal pronunciado. Es "Yahvé", en todo caso. El Nombre de Dios es un verbo – le expliqué. La cámara se centró en mí – La forma causativa, el estado imperfecto del verbo hebreo _"Ha-Wah"_, que traducido seria "Llegar a Ser", o "Ser" simplemente.

-Entonces, ¿"Soy el Que Soy" está bien dicho?

-Ah. ¿Te refieres al Tetragrámaton? Bien, en esencia, el Nombre se escribiría así – tomé un cuaderno y una lapicera. Escribí en la hoja en blanco y luego lo alcé para que la cámara lo tomara – _YHWH_, sin vocales.

-Pero… ¿Los ángeles no conocen el verdadero Nombre de Dios? ¿Cómo lo llaman?

-Usualmente, al referirnos a Él lo hacemos como "Padre", puesto que eso es lo que es. Nuestro padre. Y también usamos el "Señor", por respeto. Equivale a alguien de inmenso poder, dueño del tiempo, el espacio y la Tierra.

-Si Dios existe, es Todopoderoso y bondadoso, ¿por qué permite el mal?

-Francamente hablando, lo ignoro. No sé por qué no me destruyó cuando le fallé o a la primera pareja humana, cuando lo ofendió desobedeciendo su mandato. Pero, con igual franqueza, entre nosotros, mejor que no lo hiciera. Si no, no estaríamos aquí, ninguno de nosotros.

Hubo un par de risas nerviosas entre los camarógrafos y técnicos. Kate pasó al siguiente tópico:

-Recuérdanos lo que nos contaste en tu primera entrevista: ¿existe el Infierno?

-Sí y no. No existe un Infierno tipo Dante. No, no, no. Nada de eso es real. Existe sin embargo una lóbrega región, un continuo espaciotemporal paralelo a este sumido en las sombras, donde los demonios vagan sin forma. No hay ni fuego ni hielo. Ni cadenas ni látigos. Solo oscuridad y alejamiento de la presencia de Dios. Es todo.

-¿Fuiste echado ahí? ¿Ese fue tu castigo por oponerte a Dios?

-Fue el castigo para los ángeles rebeldes que bajaron del Cielo con la bonita idea de poner al hombre bajo prueba, mediante tentaciones y pecados, por cuenta propia. Dios los castigó convirtiéndolos en demonios, espíritus de sombra que solo pueden habitar esa región incorpórea.

-¿Y tú?

-Oh, mi castigo fue venir a la Tierra. Ya he contado esa historia y por lo que sé, Hollywood pretende llevarla a los cines con el titulo "Yo Soy Lucifer". Daniel Craig va a hacer de mí, pero me enteré de que cambiaron al director a último momento: echaron a Cameron por Peter Jackson. ¡Menos mal! Ya me veía diciéndole a Dios en una escena: _"Hasta la vista, baby"_.

Sonoras carcajadas festejaron mi chiste. Hasta Kate rió.

-Y luego deberé postularme a Gobernador de California – continué – compitiendo con la actriz porno Mary Carey y el chico de "Blanco y Negro".

Más risas. Kate meneó la cabeza. Cuando la hilaridad se apaciguó, continuamos con el siguiente tópico.

-Dinos, ¿Qué es el alma?

-Es la esencia que energiza las cosas, la chispa de vida. Los antiguos hebreos la llamaban _"né-fesch"_. Todo lo que vive tiene alma.

-¿Incluido tú?

-Incluido los ángeles. Es la energía cósmica que nos sustenta.

-¿Qué pasa cuando el hombre muere? ¿Qué le espera? ¿Se acaba el alma con la muerte o continúa existiendo?

-Continua, desde luego. Aquellos que llevaron una vida virtuosa siguiendo los mandamientos de Dios van al Cielo, donde moran los ángeles y nuestro Padre. En realidad, no hay que ser muy virtuoso para ir allá. Basta con llevar una vida normal, no hacer daño a nadie, amar hasta a los que te odian y aceptar a Cristo como Salvador personal. De hecho, Él abrió el camino al Cielo para las almas. Ya lo dijo: _"El que en mí crea no morirá, más vida eterna ha de tener". _

-¿Qué pasa si la persona no pertenece a la religión cristiana? ¿Qué pasa si es judío, islámico, orientalista o incluso, ateo? ¿También van al Cielo?

-Sin comentarios.

Sonreí, pero nadie me devolvió el gesto. Sabía que al llegar a ese punto, a nadie le iba a gustar mi respuesta. Kate, profesional como era, pasó al último tópico.

-Háblanos más del reino de las tinieblas. ¿Van a ese lugar algunas almas humanas?

-Van las que se aferran a la Tierra, sí. Y las de las personas violentas.

-¿Son castigadas de alguna forma?

-Pues, ya dije que el peor castigo es el alejamiento de Dios. No hay fuego allí – insistí – Solo oscuridad.

-¿Y los demonios? ¿Cómo son?

-Espíritus sin forma. Alguna vez fueron ángeles como yo, pero Dios los castigó por desobediencia de esa manera. Ahora deambulan por ahí, sin recuerdos del Cielo.

-Parece algo terrible…

-Lo es. Creeme que lo es.

-¿Y pueden posesionarse de las personas?

-Sí, pero solo si yo se los ordeno. No hacen nada sin que yo los guíe.

-¿Y eso?

-Parte de mi castigo personal. Debo hacerme cargo de ellos.

-¿Poseen nombres individuales?

-Naturalmente.

-¿Y el que combatiste? ¿El que entró en el Papa? ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre él?

-Que era un grandísimo hijo de puta, con perdón de la mala palabra.

Volvieron las risas. Menos mal.

-Se llamaba Azazel. Era muy potente, pero lo derroté. Hubiera querido que el Papa se salvara, pero no pudo ser. Era… imposible derrotar a Azazel sin dañar su cuerpo huésped.

Se produjo un incomodo silencio. Kate me salvó al finalizar el programa.

-Eso ha sido todo por hoy; mañana nos volveremos a ver. Soy Kate Reynolds. Este fue "El Mundo en Foco: Edición Especial". Buenas noches.

* * *

><p>Kate se iba a casa. Me ofrecí a llevarla en limusina.<p>

Al salir del canal de TV una salva de insultos surgió de la multitud de fanáticos religiosos apiñados. Velozmente, el coche se alejó hacia el departamento de Kate.

Al llegar le pregunté si no me invitaba a subir con ella. Vaciló.

-No sé, Lou. Es que… no vivo sola – me confesó.

-Pero… pero… me dijiste que no tenias pareja – el desencanto se trasladó a mi voz. ¿Kate me había mentido? ¿A mí, el "Padre de la Mentira"?

-Lou… tengo que confesarte algo.

"_Ay, no. Ahí viene"_, pensé. Me preparé para lo peor.

-Tengo un hijo. Soy madre soltera.


	10. La Novia del Diablo

**10 **

**La Novia del Diablo **

Se llamaba Peter. Tenía doce años y vivía con ella. Era su hijo.

Kate me contó su historia. El niño nació de una relación tortuosa. Su padre era un borracho alcohólico que los abandonó cuando Peter tenía seis años. Cansada de una vida de maltratos y abusos verbales, Kate decidió hacerse cargo sola de la crianza de su hijo. Fue duro para ella; debió seguir adelante en un mundo con prejuicios sobre las madres solteras e independientes. Pero era una tigresa: se la peleó duro a la vida y consiguió el trabajo que ahora tenía con el sudor de su frente. Y se esforzaba por labrarle a su hijo un buen futuro, uno digno.

Era por eso, su mala experiencia de vida, que Kate evitaba involucrarse sentimentalmente de manera profunda con los hombres.

Bueno, hasta mi llegada.

-No sabía nada de eso, Kate. Te lo juro – le dije, mientras nos tomábamos unos cafés en la cocina de su apartamento – Si lo hubiera sabido, yo…

Me detuve. Yo, ¿Qué? ¿No me habría acostado con ella y hecho el amor? ¿Era eso?

Que idiota que me estaba volviendo, Dios.

-Si lo hubiera sabido… no te habría hecho daño. Es decir, no es que no fuera bueno lo que compartimos, es que… ¡Ah, maldita sea! Solo… Solo olvida lo que dije. ¿Ok? ¡Soy un desastre para esto!

Se rió.

-Lou, sé que tu intención no era maligna. Yo sabia lo que quería y era estar contigo.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron y a la vez, me conmovieron. Estiré una mano y tomé la suya.

-Eres increíble – dije – Has conseguido enamorar al mismo Diablo.

Sonrió. Era la sonrisa más dulce que vi en mi vida. De repente sentí que el Cielo se había abierto y me daba la bienvenida después de tanto tiempo.

Era feliz. Lo sabía. A su lado, era feliz.

Alguien nos interrumpió, entrando en la cocina y uniéndosenos.

Peter.

Se trataba de un apuesto muchacho, flaco y de cabello rojizo (según Kate, como su padre). Desde un primer momento me cayó bien. Era simpático y muy adulto para su edad. No cuestionó ni mi existencia ni mis intenciones con su madre. No me juzgó. Al contrario, le parecía "genial" que su mamá fuera la Novia del Diablo.

-¡Pete! ¡Por favor! Lou y yo nos estamos conociendo, nada más – replicó ella, ruborizándose.

-¿En el sentido bíblico de la palabra? – preguntó el chico.

-¡Pete!

Me reí.

-¿Estas seguro de que tienes doce? A mi me pareces de veinte.

-Hasta donde sé, tengo doce – Peter enarcó una ceja – pero no soy tonto, ¿sabe? No creo en la cigüeña.

-Peter… - le advirtió su madre. Volví a reír.

El chico estaba dispuesto a escandalizar a su madre. Mi risa le restó importancia al hecho. Y agregué mi propia gracia al asunto.

-Haces bien en no creer en la cigüeña. Entre nosotros, yo tampoco creo en ella. Y eso que hace siglos que vengo volando por los cielos de la Tierra. Nunca me encontré con una cigüeña que cargara a un bebé. Lo recordaría, si así fuera.

Mi respuesta lo cautivó. Kate dijo que ya estaba bien y que era hora de que se fuera a la cama. El chico se despidió de ambos y se marchó a su cuarto.

-Perdona a Pete, Lou. Se sale con cada cosa…

-No pasa nada, Kate. Tranquilízate. Te noto algo nerviosa. ¿A que se debe?

-Lo siento. Es que todo esto es… tan extraño.

-Entiendo.

-Peter está entusiasmado contigo. Hace mucho que pretende "buscarme un novio". Creo que lo que desea es un padre, realmente.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, Kate.

-¿Sí?

-Si. La figura paterna es muy importante para un chico.

Enmudecí. Pensé en mi propio Padre.

-Kate, si crees que lo nuestro no debe seguir, por algún motivo, el que fuera, solo dímelo. Dímelo y lo entenderé.

Me miró largamente en silencio.

-A veces no sé si solo estoy soñando o qué – dijo al fin – Apareciste en mi vida y fue como si encendieras una chispa en mi alma. Diablo o no, cuando estoy contigo me siento curiosamente bien. Tu historia me fascina, tu tragedia me conmueve… no se supone que eso pase. Desde chicos, nos inculcan que el Diablo tiene la culpa de esto, de lo otro. Es como una especie de chivo expiatorio del hombre. Alguien a quien culpar de todo lo que hacemos, decimos y pensamos mal.

-Es verdad – acepté – Pero admito mi parte de la culpa en eso. Yo mismo me forjé esa imagen.

Asintió. Se aclaró la garganta y continúo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que me cambiaste la vida, Lou. Cambiaste mi forma de ver las cosas, mi percepción de la realidad. Y también que me gustas… y sí, quiero tener algo contigo. Si tú los deseas.

Me miró, expectante. Le sonreí, con ternura.

-Me ayudaste a redescubrir el amor – fue mi turno de hablar – Sentimientos y emociones perdidas hace tantos siglos. Todo eso afloró en mí desde que te conocí – le aferré la mano – Claro que deseo tener algo contigo, Katie. Deseo amarte.

Mis palabras la conmovieron. Nos besamos.

Pasé aquella noche en su casa. Juntos, experimentamos una vez más el éxtasis del Cielo en los besos y las caricias del uno hacia el otro.

Yo no lo sabia, pero el idilio pronto estaba a terminar. Alguien conspiraba, en alguna parte, contra mí… y estaba deseoso de mostrar la cara.


	11. Los cuatro Arcángeles

**Tercera Parte**

**11 **

**Los cuatro Arcángeles **

La Basílica de Nuestra Señora de Luján era grande, majestuosa. Se erigía en la ciudad de Luján, a unos 70 km al oeste de la Capital Federal, en la provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina.

Era un imponente monumento de fe, característico del siglo XIII, y uno de los más importantes del estilo neogótico de Argentina, junto con las catedrales de La Plata y San Isidro, y la iglesia de los Capuchinos en la ciudad de Córdoba.

Gabriel oraba a los pies de la imagen de la Virgen. Ninguno de los feligreses que se congregaban a esa hora para rezar le prestó mucha atención. A ojos de todos, solo era un muchacho pelirrojo bien vestido, con una gabardina gris encima. Al orar, el arcángel elevaba los ojos hacia la imagen en su pedestal y lloraba en silencio.

Pronto, otro hombre se le unió. También vestía de traje, pero llevaba el pelo castaño largo y una tupida barba en su rostro.

-Ya estamos aquí, Gabriel – le murmuró al otro – Esperamos por ti en la plaza fuera de la Basílica. ¿Qué te detiene aquí?

-La contemplación de Maria, Rafael – le explicó, sonriendo con ternura – Las plegarias dedicadas a ella; la devoción de los mortales a la pureza de su Inmaculado Corazón – hizo una pausa. Se persignó – Vamos. Hay trabajo que hacer.

Gabriel y Rafael salieron de la iglesia y bajaron por las escalinatas del frente. Una multitud de feligreses y de vendedores ambulantes los recibió. Se vendían imágenes de vírgenes y santos, crucifijos de todos los tamaños y demás _souvenir_ relacionados con el catolicismo.

Rafael reparó en un mendigo que yacía allí; nadie le prestaba atención y ni siquiera le daban dinero para poder comprarse algo de comida decente y buscar un lugar donde asearse y reposar la cabeza.

-Toma, buen hombre – el arcángel abrió su abultada billetera y le entregó su dinero al mendigo. Loco de contento el hombre empezó a dar las gracias y a abrazarlo, pero Rafael lo paró – Es a Dios a quien debes adorar, no a mí. Solo soy un simple hijo Suyo, como también lo eres tú. Ve, cómprate comida y consíguete un lugar donde asearte y guarecerte del frío.

-¡Muchas gracias, señor! – el mendigo se marchó corriendo, feliz - ¡Dios lo bendiga!

Rafael sonrió. Su buena obra lo hizo sentir más animado. Se volvió hacia Gabriel, pero su hermano ya miraba a los otros dos, quienes esperaban por ellos.

Miguel seguía corporizado con el aspecto que Lucifer le viera hace tiempo, en cambio Uriel iba convertido en otro hombre de elegantes ropas, de raza negra y calvo.

Cuando el cuarteto estuvo reunido, echaron a andar hacia otra parte. Dos gitanas les salieron al paso; era común ver a esta gente rondando alrededor de la Basílica, tratando de sacarle dinero a las personas con sus supuestas lecturas de mano, echada de suertes y bendiciones.

En concreto, una de ella quiso leerle la mano a Uriel. El arcángel se lo permitió.

La mujer estudió detenidamente su palma, mientras hablaba de salud, trabajo, dinero y fama… todo, por una módica suma de dinero que él tendría que abonarle.

-¿No te cansas de estafar a la gente de buena fe con estas mentiras, Lucia? – le dijo Uriel, sonriendo.

La gitana lo miró, confundida. En su idioma preguntó cómo aquél caballero conocía su nombre, a lo que el arcángel repuso:

-Sé más que eso… - y pasó a susurrarle algo al oído.

La gitana se estremeció, se santiguó y agarró del brazo a su compañera. Huyeron corriendo.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó Rafael.

-Su futuro – Uriel siguió sonriendo, divertido – Y no tuve que leerle la mano.

Gabriel suspiró.

-Dejemos esto de lado, por favor. Hay cosas más importantes que debemos tratar. Sigamos.

El Descanso del Peregrino era un lugar cercano a la Basílica de Luján, lleno de mesas al aire libre, donde las personas podían detenerse un rato allí y comer algo.

Gabriel y sus tres hermanos arcángeles ocuparon una mesa bajo un árbol. Pese a lo caro de sus ropas, nadie reparó en ellos.

-He hablado con Dios – empezó Gabriel.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que me tranquilizara y dejara correr el asunto. Es todo.

Silencio entre los cuatro. Uriel carraspeó.

-¿Eso fue todo? – preguntó Miguel - ¿Le hiciste saber lo preocupante de la situación? ¿Le insististe con eso?

-Dios es Dios, Miguel – replicó Gabriel – Él está al tanto de todo.

-Pero no va a hacer nada para detener a Lucifer, ¿verdad?

Silencio otra vez. Miguel resopló, indignado.

-Ya me lo temía – dijo – El amor nubla el juicio de nuestro Padre.

Rafael se sobresaltó.

-¡Miguel! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – le susurró - ¡Es del Señor de quien estas hablando!

-En esta ocasión, estoy de acuerdo con él – admitió Uriel – Nuestro Padre cree que al estar siendo flexible le está haciendo bien al mundo. Sabemos que no es así – miró a Gabriel – Sabemos que el accionar de Lucifer ha interferido con el orden de las cosas, de modo que debemos restaurarlo antes de que sea tarde.

-Ya es tarde – Miguel movió la cabeza – Y todo por el asunto de ese demonio, Azazel. ¡Se suponía que debía exorcizarlo y allí terminaba su trabajo! No, ahora se ha revelado al mundo y les cuenta nuestros secretos. ¡Solo falta que nos señale con el dedo directamente, para que los humanos nos reconozcan!

-Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo que algo debe hacerse? – preguntó Uriel. Miguel asintió, Rafael vaciló y Gabriel permaneció en silencio.

-Pero… ¿Hablamos de verdad de hacerlo? ¿En asesinar a nuestro propio hermano? – dijo Rafael, exasperado.

-Baja la voz – susurró Miguel – Sabes tan bien como yo que esa escoria no es nuestro hermano. ¡Es el Diablo, el Adversario! No es un ángel, sino un demonio. ¡Hay que detenerlo!

-El mundo puede caer en la peor de las idolatrías, gracias al accionar de Lucifer – Uriel miraba a Gabriel una vez más – Tenemos que parar esto.

Gabriel asintió. Tomó el maletín que había traído consigo, lo colocó sobre la mesa y lo abrió.

Una punta quebrada de una gran lanza descansaba en su interior. Ahora, así cortada, parecía tan solo una daga, con la cuchilla bien afilada.

-¡La Lanza del Destino! – exclamó Rafael.

-Lo que queda de ella – replicó Gabriel – La única cosa que puede matar a un ángel.

Silencio de nuevo. Los cuatro arcángeles se miraron.

-Debemos usarla contra Satán si queremos detener su perfidia – siguió diciendo Gabriel – Solo será una estocada mortal en su pecho y todo acabó.

-Pero… ¿Nuestro Padre lo permitirá? Es decir, ¡hablamos de matar a nuestro hermano! – insistió Rafael.

-Te repito que ese demonio no es hermano nuestro – Miguel tocó la cuchilla, decidido – Yo lo haré.

-No – lo detuvo Uriel – Lo haré yo.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Es a mí a quien se me encargó vencerle alguna vez! Es justo que sea yo el que lo haga.

-Insisto. ¡Lo haré yo!

-Basta – Gabriel los acalló con un gesto – Miguel tiene razón. Ha de ser el primero en intentarlo.

-¿El primero? – Rafael miró a su hermano, con temor.

-Lucifer no se entregará tan fácil, sin pelear – Gabriel esbozó una triste sonrisa – Puede que nuestros intentos por detenerlo fracasen. Si uno de nosotros cae intentando darle muerte, el otro debe tomar la punta de la lanza y ser el siguiente en probar.

-Me parece justo – asintió Uriel.

Gabriel le entregó el arma a Miguel.

-Tú serás el primero en intentarlo. Si fallas o caes, será el turno de Uriel. Si fallas, Uriel, entonces será tu turno, Rafael.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo seré el último. Pero ruego a Dios que no sea así. Rezo por nuestro éxito.

-Muy bien – Miguel se guardó entre sus ropas la cuchilla – Adiós, hermanos.

Se levantó y desapareció. Uriel le siguió. Rafael aprovechó que se quedaron solos para charlar.

-Hermano, ¿no puede haber otra manera? ¿Tiene que terminar así? Luciel es nuestro hermano mayor. ¡No podemos conspirar contra él así! ¡Es nuestra sangre!

Gabriel lo miró, sereno.

-Su nombre es Lucifer, no Luciel – dijo – Y ha ido demasiado lejos. Es nuestro deber sagrado combatir al Demonio y vencerle.

-¿Y si nuestro Padre no lo permite? ¿Entonces?

-Dios no hará nada. Me lo dejó claro en aquella charla que tuvimos. Depende de nosotros mismos ponerle freno a este desmadre – Gabriel se puso de pie – Con tu permiso, te dejo. Voy a orar en la Basílica de nuevo. Nos vemos más tarde.

Desapareció.

Solo, Rafael permaneció en silencio, pensando.

-Padre, perdónanos. Sabemos lo que hacemos, y lo vamos a hacer igual – murmuró, antes de esfumarse en al aire también.


	12. Primer ataque

**12 **

**Primer ataque **

Pasé mi primer fin de semana en familia con Kate y Peter.

Fuimos al Central Park, dimos de comer a las palomas, compramos _Hot-dogs_, dimos una vuelta en carruaje. Nos sacamos fotos, etc, etc, etc. Para mí, hacer todas esas cosas normales era realmente fascinante. El estar sentado en un banco de plaza junto a Kate tomados de las manos y viendo cómo Peter se divertía haciendo volar un avión de juguete a radiocontrol, era lo más maravilloso que me había pasado en la vida.

Ahora entendía un poco más a los humanos. Parte de mi personalidad arisca estaba cediendo. La bondad, tan característica en mis primeros eones de existencia antes de la Caída, estaba regresando.

Obviamente el paseo que Kate, Peter y yo dimos fue reflejado de inmediato por la prensa. Algún mal intencionado titulo _"¿Seducida por Satán?"_ sobre una foto tomada a la distancia, donde Kate y yo nos besábamos. Muchas personas dieron su aprobación a la relación, una vez publica… otras, no.

Como siempre, fanáticos religiosos y extremistas auguraron desastres. Dijeron que nuestra unión era abominable y que solo conseguiría dar a luz a un engendro diabólico que se apoderaría del mundo.

Sí, el mito del Anticristo. De eso hablaban esos payasos.

Tuve que explicar entonces que ese pasaje de la Biblia estaba mal interpretado: cuando se hablaba de "Anticristo" se aludía no a un ser personal, sino a todos aquellos que se oponían a las doctrinas y enseñanzas de Cristo. Así, el Anticristo podría ser cualquiera.

-Pero, ¿entonces usted no seria también un Anticristo? – me preguntó alguien – Usted se opone a Dios.

-Usted entiende lo que le conviene – le reproché – Sí, es cierto. Me opuse a Dios y a Cristo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de mi error. ¿Va usted acaso a condenarme toda la eternidad por ello?

-Lo haría – admitió, buscando pleito - ¡Por culpa suya entró la muerte y el pecado al mundo!

-Claro. Adelante. Siga. Todo es culpa mía – repliqué – Ustedes no hacen nada malo solitos, ¿verdad? Son todos unos pobres santos inocentes.

Lo admito, fue una bravuconada de mi parte. Hice bien en marcharme de la discusión, la cual amenazaba con terminar en golpes de puño.

Debido a ciertas controversias que se suscitaron en el mundo, Kate volvió a entrevistarme otra vez para su programa. En esta ocasión, los tópicos eran muchos y variados.

-Háblanos de la adoración de antepasados – empezó ella – Antiguamente, el ser humano le rendía culto a los muertos. Entregaban ofrendas, hacían oraciones… ¿Todo eso servia de algo?

-En absoluto – expliqué – Las almas de los muertos en el Cielo no recuerdan su paso por la Tierra. La contemplación de Dios tal y como Él en verdad es lo supera todo. De igual forma, quienes caen en el reino de las tinieblas tampoco pueden hacer gran cosa, menos, ponerse a responder oraciones.

-Háblanos sobre la Virgen Maria. ¿Está bien adorarla?

-Sé que los católicos en especial la veneran…

-Pero, ¿está mal?

-No he dicho eso. Solo quiero aclarar un error común: no debiera decirse "Madre de Dios". Suena ilógico. ¡Dios no tuvo principio!

-¿Entonces?

-Madre de Jesús estaría bien.

-No veo la diferencia.

-Radica en que Maria fue madre del Hijo de Dios, es decir el Todopoderoso encarnado, en forma humana.

Kate asintió. Detrás de cámaras se quedaron pensando.

-Además, no fue siempre virgen… - agregué.

-¿Cómo?

-Se casó con José y tuvo otros hijos, además de Jesús.

Silencio. Kate me echó una mirada inquisitiva. Fuera de pantalla, alguien carraspeó.

-No estoy diciendo nada que no esté en la Biblia – argüí – Les puedo citar los pasajes para que los busquen.

-Pasemos a otra cosa – Kate revisó sus papeles – Ya que has mencionado a la Biblia, cuéntanos más sobre ella. ¿Está en verdad inspirada por Dios?

-Sí… y no. Y espero no se ofenda nadie con lo que voy a decir – agregué, mirando a la cámara – Sí, fue escrita por hombres impulsados por Dios. Sí, contiene profecías y enseñanzas… pero a su vez también contiene doctrinas y leyes creadas por los mismos hombres y que se han hecho pasar como salidas de la boca de Dios. Por ejemplo, las terribles leyes para los israelitas del Libro de Levítico – negué con la cabeza – El cabal ejemplo de cómo el libro, si bien es rico en historias y tradiciones, es ineficiente para tratar temas de actualidad.

-Un momento. ¿Dices que la Biblia no sirve para hoy en día?

-Un ejemplo: En Levítico se ordena, como dicho por Dios, dar muerte a todo aquél que tenga trato carnal con alguien de su mismo sexo. ¿Te parece que un Dios justo y bondadoso, que llama a todos los seres humanos "sus hijos" no los va a aceptar igual, por tener una orientación sexual diferente? No. Conozco a mi Padre; es severo, sí, pero no tanto. Yo soy la prueba de ello. Si Dios odiara, yo no existiría – sonreí – Es así de simple.

-Interesante punto de vista sobre un tema tan controversial – acotó Kate. Leyó sus papeles – Hablemos ahora de la Creación. En tu primera entrevista nos contaste que Dios creó al mundo. ¿Refutas con ello la teoría de la Evolución?

-Totalmente. Es un disparate de los científicos ateos.

-Pero, ¿es verdad que en solo unos días creó Dios a la Tierra, como dice la Biblia?

-Ese es otro error común. No estamos hablando de días de 24 horas. "Día" puede significar simplemente un periodo de tiempo, que puede ser largo o corto, da igual; de la misma manera, un día para Dios pueden ser como millones de años.

-Una ultima y nos vamos a la pausa – dijo Kate – Descríbeme a Dios.

Enarqué una ceja.

-Es algo muy complejo. ¿Qué quieres saber? – tercié.

-¿Dios tiene forma?

-Él creó la forma.

-¿Pero tiene alguna en especial?

-Bueno, si baja a la Tierra (y lo ha hecho muchas veces, creeme) toma forma humana, que puede ser la que Él quiera: viejo, joven, alto, bajo, flaco, gordo, blanco, negro, etc, etc.

-¿Y en el Cielo?

-Eso es otra cosa. Ahí no hay disfraz. Es simplemente Él mismo, el Alfa y Omega, el omnipotente. Gloria, luz y paz.

-¿Y amor?

-Desde luego.

Kate se volvió hacia la cámara que la enfocaba.

-Después de la pausa, seguimos con esta apasionante entrevista. ¡No se vayan!

Sonó la música del programa. Alguien dijo "¡Fuera del aire!" y enseguida se acercaron los maquilladores a hacer algunos retoques en la cara a Kate. Los cámaras descansaban y los asistentes de piso ladraban ordenes. Un productor se acercó a nosotros y con una sonrisa lobuna de oreja a oreja, anunció el rating del minuto a minuto:

-Ciento diez puntos, con picos de ciento quince, cariño. Te felicito – le dijo a Kate. Me miró luego a mí – Y a usted también, señor Lucifer. Muy interesante lo suyo. ¡Siga así!

Me lo quedé mirando, pensando cual seria la mejor respuesta que podría darle a ese zoquete, cuando lo sentí. Fue como una corriente de aire helado, una ondulación en el tejido eterico que nos rodeaba.

Alguien había venido.

Escudriñé con la vista el set buscándole, y le encontré. Parado en un rincón, entre los técnicos de sonido y los operarios que corregían las luces, lo vi.

Miguel. Sonriendo.

¿Miguel sonriendo? Eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

Iba a delatar su presencia cuando repentinamente se fue la luz en el estudio. Hubo quejas y protestas, y confusión general, pero ya estaba en acción; instantes antes de que la electricidad fallara, vi como Miguel extraía de sus ropas algo que yo conocía y muy bien: la punta de la quebrada Lanza del Destino.

Empujé a Kate al suelo y recibí la embestida del arcángel como si me hubiera arrollado un tren carguero. Rodamos por el suelo y forcejeamos.

Miguel intentaba hundir la punta filosa, la cuchilla de la lanza, en mi pecho.

-¡Muere, demonio! – siseó, con odio.

Me lo saqué de encima con un empujón. Hubo gritos en el estudio; los mortales se percataron de que había una lucha. Alguien estaba atacándome.

Miguel contraatacó con una estocada. Me rasgó el hombro. De inmediato sentí un gran dolor. Retrocedí hasta unas cortinas del decorado y le tendí una emboscada.

Mi treta funcionó y nuevamente forcejeamos con el arma de por medio. Súbitamente volvió la luz y Miguel se distrajo. No necesité más. Le arrebaté la cuchilla y se la enterré en el pecho.

Se produjo un tremendo estallido de luz, acompañado por el sonido de unas campanadas. La luz emergió por los ojos y la boca de Miguel, junto con sus alaridos. Sus alas aparecieron en su espalda, pero de inmediato se quemaron.

Fulminado, cayó al piso. Humo surgió de su boca y de las chamuscadas cuencas oculares.

-¡Por Dios! – gritó Kate - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién es él?

-Miguel – dije, mirando al cadáver – El arcángel Miguel. Mi hermano.

-¡Pero intentó matarte!

-Sí. Y lo hizo con esto – extraje del cuerpo la punta de la lanza. La mostré para que todos pudieran verla.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una daga? – preguntó alguien.

-Lo que queda de la lanza del centurión romano que traspasó el costado de Cristo. La Lanza del Destino. Lo único que puede matar a un ángel.

Se produjo un forzoso silencio. Kate miró la herida de mi hombro. Me preguntó si estaba bien.

-Sanaré. No te preocupes – le dije.

La policía llegó al rato. Comprobaron lo sucedido y fueron tan útiles como lo seria una mariposa en pleno huracán.

No podían arrestarme por haber matado a Miguel. Principalmente porque sus leyes estaban hechas para hombres, no para ángeles. Además, todos testificaron que fue en defensa propia que tuve que matarlo.

Lo que sí hicieron de bueno fue llevarse el cuerpo y la punta de la lanza. No me opuse a ello, pero les recordé que ni bien acabasen los procedimientos me la devolvieran. Era algo muy poderoso para dejarlo en manos de simples humanos.

-Y si la pierden o la entregan a otro que no sea yo, lo sabré – les advertí – Más les vale que eso no pase.

Mientras viajábamos en limusina con Kate a casa, le conté mis oscuras sospechas.

-Sabia que tarde o temprano ocurriría. Mis hermanos intentan matarme.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Entonces puedes morir?

El miedo transmitido en esa pregunta me conmovió. La miré a los ojos. En verdad estaba preocupada por mí.

-No temas – la tranquilicé – En tanto y en cuanto la punta de la lanza no se pierda, nada malo me sucederá. Lo que sí, y me preocupa mucho, es que Peter y tú podrían estar en peligro.

-¿Se atreverían a hacernos daño?

-Con tal de lastimarme, creo que… oh, maldición.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Kate observó el cambio brusco en la expresión de mi rostro - ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué sucede?

La miré, serio.

-Acaban de robarse la lanza.

* * *

><p>Uriel entró caminando al Departamento de policía de Nueva York. Nadie lo detuvo porque nadie lo vio. Invisible, recuperó la punta de la lanza y luego buscó el cadáver de Miguel.<p>

Lo halló sobre una mesa de operaciones, desnudo. Le habían practicado la autopsia y el alucinado médico forense redactaba su informe con los resultados del análisis, algo que sin duda, de conocerse públicamente revolucionaria la concepción de la biología moderna.

Uriel no podía permitir semejante blasfemia.

Mató al forense y luego destruyó sus papeles. Acto seguido incineró con su poder el cuerpo de su hermano hasta reducirlo a cenizas y le dedicó un minuto de silencio y una oración de despedida.

Se marchó, decidido a vengarlo.


	13. El engaño

**13**

**El engaño **

La noticia de mi ataque corrió como agua de río. La prensa informó que el agresor había intentado darme muerte en un estudio de televisión. También mencionó el hecho de que el atacante no era humano, aunque lo pareciera.

El revuelo fue peor cuando se supo que el cadáver de quien pretendió mi muerte fue incinerado hasta las cenizas y que el médico forense encargado de la autopsia fue asesinado.

Yo sabia que la mano de Uriel estaba tras esto. Y de los otros. Lo que ignoraba era si Dios había dado la orden. ¿Podría ser que mi Padre decidiera liquidarme? ¿O bien mis hermanos actuaban por cuenta propia? ¿Dejaría Dios que aquél hecho ocurriera?

Todas estas dudas me asaltaron, pero no había tiempo para perder. Sabía que todos los que me rodeaban corrían peligro. Kate y Peter eran prioridad.

Lo primero que hice fue mudarlos a mi departamento. Luego me aseguré de proteger el edificio con ciertos hechizos y símbolos que yo conocía y que no dejarían que otro ángel que no fuera yo entrara.

Desde el punto de vista espiritual, estaban a salvo. La amenaza no estaba eliminada, sin embargo. Uriel y los otros se valdrían del mundo material para intentar liquidarme.

Kate me preguntó más sobre la Lanza del Destino. Le conté todo lo que sabia, para que tuviera un panorama más detallado del peligro.

De acuerdo a la leyenda, le expliqué, la lanza Sagrada (también conocida como Lanza del Destino, Lanza de Longino o Lanza de Cristo) era el nombre que se dio a la lanza con la que un soldado romano, llamado Longino según un texto bíblico apócrifo, atravesó el cuerpo de Jesús cuando estaba en la cruz.

La lanza se mencionaba solo en el Evangelio de Juan y no aparecía en ninguno de los evangelios sinópticos. En el evangelio se indicaba que los romanos planearon romper las piernas de Jesús, una práctica conocida como _crurifragium_, que era un método doloroso de acelerar la muerte durante la crucifixión de los condenados a este tipo de castigo. Momentos antes de que los soldados romanos así lo hicieran, vieron que él ya había muerto y por eso pensaron que no había ninguna razón para romperle las piernas. Para cerciorarse de que estaba muerto, un soldado le clavó su lanza en un costado. De esa lanza, partida posteriormente, solo quedaba la punta, la cuchilla. Y era aquello lo que podría matarme si me la clavaban, ya que el metal había sido bañado con la sangre de Cristo, sangre de Dios. Era lo único que podía matar a un ángel.

Cuando acabé de contarle todo esto a Kate, me desplomé abatido en un sillón. No podía hacer otra cosa, salvo esperar a la próxima jugada.

* * *

><p>Uriel no era impulsivo como sus hermanos. Era listo, astuto, paciente.<p>

Observó invisible todos los movimientos de Lucifer. Vio cuánto se preocupaba de cuidar a la mujer y al chico.

_El chico. _

El arcángel sonrió. Ya tenía el eslabón débil de la cadena a la vista. Ya sabia donde debía atacar.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron, lentos y aburridos.<p>

Me mantuve siempre alerta, esperando el ataque de los arcángeles. Kate tenía que trabajar y no quedó otra que permitirle acudir a su programa de TV. Eso sí, le contraté un grupo de guardaespaldas para que la vigilaran día y noche. Sabia que cuando vinieran, lo harían por ella y por Pete también.

Peter permaneció conmigo, bajo mi cuidado, en el penthouse. No le faltó nada. Tenía comida, televisión satelital, Internet, videojuegos… Todo lo que un chico de su edad podía necesitar.

A veces me sentaba con él y charlábamos. Hablábamos de cualquier cosa, desde juegos de computadora hasta de series de TV. Y, cosa graciosa, me sentía bien al hablar con él. No importaba si el tema era trivial o importante. Hablar con él como un padre hablaría con su hijo le daba significado a mi vida. Un sentido que antes no tenía.

-Espera, espera… ¿Dices que Sam Winchester se arrojó con Miguel al pozo del abismo para detenerlo? – hablábamos en esa ocasión, obviamente, de la serie favorita de Pete: "Supernatural".

-No. Sam se arrojó para detener a Miguel y a Lucifer, que estaba dentro de su cuerpo – me explicó. Sonreí.

-Linda idea la de esa serie. ¡Tirarme en un pozo sin fondo por toda la eternidad! No concibo un disparate más grande.

-Lou… ¿Existen ángeles como Castiel? – quiso saber.

Había tomado la costumbre de llamarme igual que su madre lo hacía.

-¿Te refieres a ese de la gabardina y con cara de estreñido que sale en la serie? La verdad, no. Los verdaderos ángeles son… somos diferentes – suspiré – Mira, en esa serie de televisión como en muchas, interpretan como quieren la religión. Es todo. Los ángeles de verdad no necesitamos ocupar cuerpos humanos para manifestarnos en la Tierra. Los creamos.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-A ver… ¿Cómo te lo explico? – pensé un momento – En el Cielo somos puro espíritu. Energía, diría la ciencia. Pero energía viviente, con razón y conciencia. Cuando bajamos a la Tierra nos creamos un cuerpo físico, una envoltura carnal y eso es lo que ves de mí en este momento.

-Pero, ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo se crea un cuerpo de la nada?

-Pete, haces muchas preguntas. En eso, te pareces a tu madre.

Sonrió. Le devolví el gesto. Intenté una vez más explicarle este asunto.

-No los creamos de la nada, extraemos átomos y moléculas de la materia viviente a nuestro alrededor – dije – Todas esas partículas están en la atmósfera y se reúnen a nuestra voluntad, y ahí tenemos un cuerpo de carne.

-¿Y el ángel que mataste? ¿Cómo puede morir un ángel? ¿Adónde va su alma?

Silencio. Lo pensé un momento.

-El que maté era mi hermano menor. Solo pudo morir por la punta de la lanza. El poder de la lanza proviene de Dios. Destruyó y quemó a la energía conciente, cortándola de la existencia. Lo único que queda es el cascaron ectoplasmico vacío, muerto. Respecto a adónde van las almas de los ángeles cuando mueren, no lo sé. Es un misterio, pero creo que la esencia energética vuelve de alguna manera a Dios, el foco central.

-Esos ángeles que te persiguen, ¿te mataran si te encuentran?

-Sin lugar a dudas.

-Pero son tus hermanos. ¿Cómo pueden querer matar a un hermano?

Silencio de nuevo.

-Buena pregunta, Pete – dije – A veces, ser poderoso no te hace exento de cometer errores de juicio. Creo que mis hermanos piensan que matándome le harán un bien al mundo.

-Pues yo pienso que son unos estupidos – Peter sonaba convencido de lo que decía – Si no pueden ver el cambio en ti, es que son idiotas. No son diferentes de los fanáticos religiosos.

Asentí. Le alboroté el cabello.

-Por eso me caes bien, chico. Eres listo. Bueno, me voy a revisar algunas cosas. Recuerda: no salgas del apartamento – señalé a un símbolo dibujado en la pared más cercana – Eso te protegerá, siempre y cuando estés aquí dentro. Recuérdalo, Pete.

-Lo sé, lo sé – Peter se sentó frente a su PC y se puso a chatear con uno de sus ciber-amigos. Me retiré en silencio y lo dejé solo.

* * *

><p>Un rato después de que Lucifer se marchó, sonó el teléfono celular de Peter. El chico vio que era el número de su madre y atendió.<p>

-¿Pete?

-Sí, mamá. ¿Pasa algo?

-Necesito que vengas rápido conmigo – le pidió ella – Es urgente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Dónde estas?

-Abajo, frente al edificio. Te estoy esperando al lado de un taxi. Por favor, ven.

-¿Pero qué pasa? ¡Suenas nerviosa! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Peter, lo que voy a decirte sonara a locura, pero…

-¿Qué es? ¡Dímelo!

-Lou nos ha mentido.

El chico no se lo podía creer.

-No puede ser. ¿Cómo…?

-Desde el principio, nos ha usado para esparcir sus mentiras al mundo – lo interrumpió su madre, explicándoselo - ¡Una hábil treta para embaucar a toda la humanidad y conducirnos al pecado y la destrucción! Por eso, necesito que te alejes cuanto puedas de él. ¡No creas en nada de lo que te diga! Todo es mentira, Pete, todo.

Peter vacilo. ¿Debía hacerle caso a su madre e ir con ella? Pero Lucifer había dicho que dentro del edificio estarían protegidos. ¿Y si en realidad estaba mintiendo, como Kate le dijo?

Tomó una resolución.

-Tranquilízate, mamá. Voy para allá.

-Si, ven. Te espero. ¡Apurate! No le digas nada a ese demonio y ven. ¡Te espero en la puerta!

Peter colgó. Todavía no podía creer sobre una traición de Lucifer hacia todos ellos, pero amaba a su madre. La obedecería, pese a todo.

Estuvo pronto fuera del edificio, buscándola con la mirada. La encontró parada al lado de un taxi, como dijo que estaría. Ella le sonrió al verlo y lo apremió a acercarse.

Cuando Peter lo hizo, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi niño bonito – dijo – Eres tan idiota.

La imagen de Kate fluctuó. Se convirtió en Uriel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Peter lo miró, espantado. El arcángel se limito a observarlo, con astucia.

-Y ahora, sé buen chico y no grites. Vienes conmigo.

* * *

><p>Cuando fui a buscar a Peter, no estaba.<p>

Con mudo terror comprobé que no se encontraba en ningún lado del apartamento ni en el interior del edificio. ¡Se había ido! Y delante de mis narices.

No había tiempo que perder. ¡Tenia que encontrarlo!

Me disponía a hacerlo cuando sonó su celular, abandonado sobre una mesa al lado de su computadora. Lo tomé y atendí. Oí la voz de Uriel desde el otro lado.

-El chico está conmigo, Lucifer. Si lo quieres, ven a buscarlo.

-¡Maldita seas! ¡Como le pongas una mano encima, te juro por Dios que…!

-Ven a verme en la fábrica abandonada que está en Church Street, en Brooklyn. Ah, y ven solo. Si veo a otro que no seas tú… ya sabes.

Colgó.

Sintiendo la ira hervir en mis venas, no perdí ni un segundo. Me esfumé en dirección de la fábrica.


	14. La muerte de un inocente

**14**

**La muerte de un inocente **

Hierros oxidados, tuberías rotas, andamios de metal, maquinaria vieja y cubierta por lonas y telas de araña en los rincones. Paredes descascaradas con el revoque caído, olor a inmundicia guardada durante años.

Todo eso vi apenas aparecí en la fábrica abandonada de Church Street, en Brooklyn. El lugar estaba no solo invadido por las sombras y la humedad, también tenía ratas y cucarachas en cantidad bastante como para disuadir a alguien de entrar allí a la noche.

Uriel no se veía por ninguna parte, pero estaba ahí. Lo presentía. Intenté localizar a Peter.

Lo hallé sentado en una silla atado y amordazado. De inmediato lo liberé.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde está Uriel? – le pregunté.

Sonrió. Aquello me descolocó. ¿Por qué sonreía?

-¿Pete?

Algo apareció en su mano. Lo reconocí a tiempo: la punta de la Lanza del Destino salió disparada y me rasgó el pecho.

Retrocedí, lleno de dolor. Como una marioneta, Peter avanzó hacia donde estaba con el arma en alto, listo para asestar el estocazo mortífero.

Lo detuve. De una patada barredora lo hice caer al suelo y la cuchilla voló lejos de su alcance.

-¡Muy bien, Uriel! ¡Basta de trucos! ¡Libera al chico! – grité, subido sobre Peter y forcejeando con él. Luchaba como un animal acorralado.

-Apreciaras la ironía de mis actos, Lucifer – Uriel apareció desde un rincón. Llevaba la cuchilla en las manos – Usar a ese chico para intentar matarte, ese pecador al que dices amar.

-¡Uriel, en cuanto termine con esto, te prometo que te pateare el culo!

-Lo dudo.

Peter me mordió en la mano. Lo solté. De un salto se apartó de mí. La punta de la lanza apareció de nuevo en sus manos, teleportada por Uriel.

-Acaba con él, chico – ordenó el arcángel.

Peter se lanzó sobre mí, intentando clavarme. La filosa hoja de la cuchilla rasgó mi rostro. El dolor estalló en oleadas de rojo blanco.

-Para salvar tu vida, deberás matar al chico, no hay opción – sentenció Uriel.

Peter volvió a atacarme. Lo eludí y le aferré la mano. Se la torcí hacia atrás hasta que el dolor la obligó a soltarla.

-Lo lamento, Pete – dije y le propiné un puñetazo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Busqué el arma. De nuevo estaba en las manos de Uriel.

-¡Si quieres terminar conmigo, mejor hazlo tú solo, idiota! – lo insulté.

Uriel desapareció. Me volví hacia Peter. También se había esfumado.

-¿Dónde estas Uriel? – grité - ¡Devuélveme al chico! ¡YA!

-¡Lou! – gritó Peter, no lejos. Volvía a ser dueño de sus actos, pero Uriel lo sostenía aferrado de la ropa. Flotaba con él por el aire, las inmensas alas negras visibles saliendo de su espalda.

-¡Suéltalo! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo!

-Tienes razón – el arcángel voló hasta un andamio de metal que colgaba del techo. Una vez que descendió sobre él, plegó las alas y las hizo desaparecer. Sacudió a Peter como un títere – Ya no requiero más de ti, muchacho. Descansa en paz.

Uriel lo soltó. Peter cayó al vacío.

-¡Peter!

Creo que el tiempo se congeló. No podía creer que aquello estaba pasando. Peter caía y caía, parecía que eternamente. Yo me moví para salvarlo, pero llegué tarde.

Su cabeza chocó contra el piso.

Murió prácticamente al instante.

Perplejo, helado, endurecido, contemplé su cuerpo desmadejado, el cráneo roto, la sangre chorreando por el piso. Vi su alma incorpórea elevarse. Vi la luz que venia a recogerlo y oí los cánticos del Cielo que lo recibían. Todo duró una fracción de segundos nada más. En cuanto todo acabó, solo quedó un cuerpo vacío, muerto e inerme.

Muerto. El pensamiento me puso de rodillas. Lloré al lado de su cuerpo, junto al chico que podría haber sido mi hijo.

Muerto. Se había ido para siempre.

Y su madre no lo sabía. ¡Dios, Kate! ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?

Muerto. Estaba muerto…

Un sonido en el aire me hizo reaccionar. Uriel se me venia encima, con la punta de la lanza preparada para matarme.

Me enfurecí.

Mi ira estalló en una explosión de luz. Uriel fue sacudido hacia atrás. Las ventanas de la fábrica explotaron hechas añicos.

En su caída, soltó el arma. La tomé y velozmente, se la incrusté en el cuello, atravesándole la cabeza, ensartándolo.

De nuevo hubo una luz surgiendo por los ojos y boca. Otra vez las alas aparecieron y se quemaron, con las campanadas resonando con violencia.

Cuando acabó, Uriel estaba muerto. Sus ojos se habían chamuscado y colgaba fláccido, sostenido por mí.

Lo solté y me olvidé de él. Fui hasta donde yacía Peter y lo recogí. Con lágrimas en los ojos, me esfumé con él en busca de su madre…

* * *

><p>Rafael observó morir a su hermano. Hasta que Lucifer no se fue con el cuerpo del chico, no entró en escena.<p>

Contempló con pesar a Uriel. Rezó sobre su cuerpo y extrajo de su cabeza la cuchilla. Luego, antes de partir, lo incineró para que sus restos no cayeran nunca en manos profanas.

Él seria el siguiente en actuar, pero esperaría un tiempo prudencial para hacerlo.


	15. ¿Dónde estas, Dios?

**15**

**¿Dónde estas, Dios? **

Kate quedó devastada. Su hijo había muerto y yo no podía hacer nada para devolverle la vida. Se llevó a cabo un servicio fúnebre a cajón cerrado y un entierro en el cementerio, a los cuales asistí igual de consternado por la pérdida.

Mientras bajaban el cajón y el sacerdote (incomodo por mi presencia) leía algo del Libro de los Salmos, busqué la mirada de Kate tras las gafas oscuras que llevaba puestas.

No la hallé. Me rehuyó y yo sabía bien por qué.

Porque yo tenía la culpa.

Si Kate nunca hubiera sido elegida por mí, si no me hubiera involucrado tanto con ella y Peter, el chico seguiría con vida.

Así que una vez más, yo tenia la culpa de todo.

Cuando el oficio religioso acabó, busqué a Kate para charlar a solas. Al principio se negó a escucharme, pero luego cedió.

-Kate, lo siento tanto…

-¿De verdad? ¿O es acaso alguna especie de mentira satánica?

Había un tono sarcástico en su voz, pero yo sabia que por dentro la comían el dolor, el odio y la impotencia.

-Sabes que nunca te he mentido, Kate – dije. Rió amargamente.

-Dame algún consuelo, entonces. Lou, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿Adónde fue mi hijo? ¿Al Cielo? ¿O acaso deambula perdido en las tinieblas, hostigado por tus demonios?

-Tu hijo está en el Cielo – le aseguré – Yo lo vi ir hacia la luz.

-Oh, ¿pero como puedes estar seguro, si el acceso al Cielo te está vedado? ¿Cómo puedes saber que mi hijo no sufre?

Me quedé en silencio. Ella lloró, con el alma rota.

-¿Por qué permitió Dios que muriera mi hijo? ¿Por qué? – me preguntó - ¿Dónde está Él?

-Kate, yo… - empecé, pero me interrumpió.

-¡Te buscaban a ti! ¡Es a ti a quien querían liquidar, no a Pete! ¡No a mi niño! – estalló. Me increpó mientras me golpeaba el pecho - ¡A ti! ¡A ti!

Se derrumbó en un mar de lágrimas. Intenté consolarla, en vano.

-Lo nuestro se terminó – me dijo - ¡Se acabó! ¡Buscate otra agente de prensa!

-Kate…

-Solo… ¡Solo aléjate de mi vida!

Se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Me quedé solo, el corazón encogido en mi pecho, el alma echa trizas. Como ella, yo también tenía una pregunta para mi Padre: _¿Por qué?_

La diferencia con ella era que yo podía írselo a preguntar directamente.

El Cielo me estaba vedado, hasta hoy.

Me desmaterialicé. Me desembaracé de mi cuerpo carnal y convertido en espíritu puro, ascendí. Atravesé la lóbrega región de las tinieblas, la más cercana a la Tierra, y como un cometa o estrella fugaz pasé entre las almas atadas al mundo material y mis demonios, quienes al ver la expresión de furia de mi rostro se apartaron de mi camino.

Subí y subí más alto, hacia el reino de la luz.

De improviso, aparecieron los portones del Cielo: titánicos, macizos, dorados. Llenos de inscripciones en todos los idiomas del mundo, que decían: "Bienaventurados los que cruzan esta puerta, puesto que verán a Dios y Él los consolará".

Los portones estaban cerrados para mí.

-¡Abran! – clamé - ¡Debo ver a mi Padre de inmediato!

Los portones temblaron. Se abrieron lentamente. Sonaron cánticos portentosos, bellas melodías, coros de voces, todos juntos entonando alabanzas al Creador.

Una luz tremenda se filtró hacia fuera. Tuve que usar mis alas para cubrirme. De repente cientos de ángeles me rodeaban. Estaban sorprendidos de verme ahí. Algunos, casi podría decirse que molestos.

-Luciel, ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó un Querubín. Resplandecía tanto como yo lo hice en mis mejores días.

-¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Debo ver a Dios!

-No puedes entrar – decretó un Serafín, igual de luminoso que sus hermanos – Esta prohibido que entres.

-¡Déjenme pasar o tiro los portones a patadas! – amenacé.

Una risa dulce y calida se dejó oír. Yo la conocía y los demás también.

-Dejadle entrar – dijo la voz de Dios. De inmediato se hicieron todos a un lado y me zambullí en el Paraíso.

Vastos campos de verdes praderas, lagos y árboles. Cúpulas y edificios blancos. Gente cantando y bailando, abrazándose entre sí, felices. Pasé volando con la velocidad de la luz entre todos ellos. De repente, mi vista captó un alma recién llegada: Peter.

Estaba esplendido, radiante, junto a otras personas que no conocía. Como todos en ese lugar, era feliz.

…Y como todos en el Cielo, no recordaba su paso por la Tierra ni lo que quedó atrás: una madre dolorida, con el corazón roto y sus esperanzas hundidas en una ciénaga espiritual.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ La pregunta clamaba por salir de mi boca. No pude aguantarlo más.

-¿POR QUÉ? – grité.

La luz de Dios vino a mi encuentro. A diferencia de cuando descendía a la Tierra, el Señor no necesitaba apariencia de hombre para manifestarse. Aquí, toda su gloria refulgía ante mí.

Me cubrí los ojos con las manos. Plegué un ala para protegerme. La luz y la Presencia de Dios estaban enfrente mío.

-Luciel, mí amado Luciel – dijo, con ternura.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté - ¡Han intentado matarme, Padre! ¡Mis hermanos han intentado matarme! ¿Acaso tú los enviaste tras mi búsqueda? ¡Un inocente ha resultado muerto y ahora yace en tus Campos Elíseos, feliz y sin memoria del corazón hecho añicos que dejó en la Tierra! ¡En tu Sagrado Nombre, contesta a mi pregunta! ¿Por qué no lo impediste? ¿Por qué no detuviste a Uriel? ¿Por qué?

La luz de Dios se ensanchó. Pareció llenar todo el Cielo con Su Presencia. Luego se volvió más tolerable. Ante mis ojos, la luz tomaba forma…

Dios no necesitaba forma en el Cielo. Que la tomara solo significaba una cosa: comunicarse conmigo de una manera más directa, mejor.

En concreto, se convirtió en el Nazareno, su Hijo Unigénito, Dios Encarnado, Dios hecho hombre, el Mesías, el Salvador, Rey de Reyes, Señor de Señores. El Verbo, la Palabra.

_-"Cuando todo comenzó, ya existía la Palabra"_ – recité de memoria – _"Y Aquél que es la Palabra estaba con Dios, y era Dios. En el Principio, pues, Él estaba con Dios…" _

Cristo sonrió. Su rostro barbado irradiaba paz y serenidad.

-¿Por qué? – repetí más sosegado, pero igual de dolido.

Jesús suspiró.

-¿Por qué Dios permite el sufrimiento? ¿Por qué Dios te dejó seguir existiendo? – dijo - ¿Sabias que si así lo hubiese querido, Dios habría eliminado todo de un plumazo? Tú, Adán y Eva, los demonios, la Tierra, el Universo – negó con la cabeza – Pero no lo hizo. ¿Te imaginas por qué?

-Seguramente que no. Ahora me dirás que es un misterio.

-No. Es la cosa más sencilla de todas: por amor. Dios ama a todos, por más imperfectos que seáis. Él es un Padre y como tal, comprende que a veces los hijos no salen como uno lo espera. Pero los ama y acepta tal cual son, puesto que Él los ha creado.

-¿Y que me dices de los cuatro arcángeles? ¡Quieren eliminarme! ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer este castigo? ¿Acaso no me han visto arrepentirme del mal que ocasioné en el pasado? ¡Yo amo a Kate y a Peter! Y les fallé…

Cristo asintió. Me puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-El dolor que sientes es natural. No te cierres a ello. Deja que te fortalezca, que te vivifique.

-¿No vas a detener a los rebeldes? – pregunté.

-No.

-¿No? ¿No? – exclamé, exasperado - ¡Pueden morir más personas por esto! Si no los vas a detener, ¿Quién lo hará?

Cristo sonrió.

-Tú lo harás – dijo.

-¿Es una especie de prueba? – inquirí. No me respondió - ¡Háblame! ¡No me des más rodeos! ¡Padre, quiero hablar contigo! – pedí - ¡Quiero hablar con el Padre, no con el Hijo! ¡Con Yahvé!

Cristo desapareció. La luz de Dios volvió a refulgir con la potencia de billones de estrellas.

-Yo Soy el que Soy – proclamó Dios – Alfa y Omega, Principio y Final. Único Dios verdadero; fuera de mí no hay Dios ni salvación. Quien cree en mí, vivirá. Quien deposite su fe en mí, nunca morirá.

-Santo, santo es el Señor Dios, Todopoderoso. El que era, es, y vendrá – dijeron a coro los ángeles que estaban cerca nuestro. Volví a taparme con mi ala la cara, para evitar que la luz Divina me hiciera daño.

-¡Padre! ¡Te lo imploro! ¡Detén a los arcángeles! ¡Para esta locura!

-Lo siento, Luciel. No puedo – dijo el Señor – No debo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los amo y temo que mi intromisión complique aun más las cosas. Lo que ha de pasar, pasara. Yo lo sé porque para mí ya ha ocurrido y está por ocurrir.

-¿Entonces que he de hacer? ¿Enfrentar a mis hermanos? ¿Matarlos?

-No te lo puedo decir, pero lo que hagas será para que aprendas.

-Aprender, ¿Qué?

-Por qué amo a la humanidad.

-¡No tiene sentido! – protesté, pero el coro angélico volvió a entonar sus alabanzas.

-Señor y Dios nuestro, tú eres digno de recibir la gloria, el honor y el poder; porque tú hiciste todas las cosas y por tu voluntad existen y fueron creadas.

-¡No es justo! – seguí protestando - ¡No es justo!

-Adiós, hijo. Vuelve a la Tierra.

Intenté resistirme, pero la luz de Dios me empujó fuera del Cielo.

Los portones se cerraron.

* * *

><p>Volví a corporizarme en el cementerio, desde donde había partido. Mi alma seguía dolida. Ahora, todavía más al saber que el Cielo se lavaba las manos otra vez.<p>

Kate se había ido. Ya no quería verme jamás.

Estaba solo, tan solo…

Comenzó a llover. Me apretujé el abrigo contra el cuerpo y comencé a caminar, sin rumbo.


	16. El principio del Fin

**Cuarta Parte**

**16**

**El principio del Fin **

Intenté llamar a Kate por teléfono varias veces. Solo conseguía hablar con la contestadora automática. Le dejé como veinte mensajes.

No me respondió ninguno.

Solo, atrincherado en mi penthouse, me encerré. Me aislé del mundo a medias. Digo a medias porque miraba por la TV cómo seguían las cosas allá afuera. Lo hacia desplomado sobre un sillón, vestido en bata y con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

El mundo se preguntaba dónde estaba el Ángel Caído. Todos ya sabían que el motivo de mi reclusión se debía a la muerte del hijo de Kate, pero no les quedaba clara mi participación en el hecho. La policía visitó la escena de mi combate con Uriel y solo hallaron destrozos y cenizas.

La punta de la lanza no estaba por ningún lado.

Supuse que Rafael o Gabriel se la habían llevado. Esperaban su turno para probar suerte y liquidarme.

Mientras tanto, el mundo seguía girando…

Los fanáticos religiosos habían tenido una escaramuza con los satanistas. Estos últimos decidieron salir a las calles a "alabar a su Señor" públicamente, lo que ocasionó un encontronazo con los cristianos que me repudiaban. Todo acabó en una pelea a puño tendido.

"Yo Soy Lucifer", película que trataría sobre mi vida y mis desventuras, se seguía anunciando con bombos y platillos, pese a todo. Se estrenaría pronto, Daniel Craig haría de mí y curiosamente Angelina Jolie aceptó hacer de Kate, por lo que cobraría una cuantiosa suma de dinero por su participación en este film. Constituía el reparto el veterano actor Morgan Freeman, quien haría de Dios.

-Morgan Freeman de Dios… el mundo se ha ido al carajo – mascullé, hastiado. Apagué la tele y me asomé a la ventana, a mirar el paisaje de rascacielos neoyorquinos.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Parado sobre la cornisa del edificio vecino, cual estatua gárgolea, desafiando la gravedad.

Rafael.

Me miró, sereno, las manos en los bolsillos de su traje.

Eché la cortina. Volví al sillón y encendí la tele otra vez. Abrí otra lata de cerveza.

Sabía que no podía entrar en el edificio. Un rápido vistazo a los símbolos grabados en las paredes y puertas me lo confirmaban. Hechizos poderosos protegían el lugar. Él no podría entrar, pero la pega era que yo no podía salir, justamente por él.

Estábamos en un punto muerto.

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos días.<p>

Mi reclusión voluntaria tenía en vilo al mundo. Todos ansiaban saber de mí.

La cadena de televisión levantó el programa de Kate al renunciar ella a continuarlo. En su lugar pusieron la serie que tanto le gustaba a Peter, "Supernatural".

Hastiado de los hermanos Winchester y sus cacerías de demonios, me levanté y me asomé a la ventana a mirar.

Rafael seguía ahí.

Me estaba esperando.

De hecho, podría hacerlo eternamente.

Me cansé.

-Quieres asesinarme, ¿eh? – dije al arcángel. Pese a la distancia, me escuchó – Muy bien, pero seamos justos. Esto lo decidiremos en otra parte. Sígueme.

Desaparecí, trasladándome a otro lado. Rafael me siguió.

* * *

><p>El lugar era el desierto de Judea, en Masada. En la fortaleza histórica de roca de Herodes. Estaba enclavada en una montaña; una descollante estructura labrada en piedra natural, cuya cima acababa en una meseta rocosa y llena de arena.<p>

Ahí me materialicé, dispuesto a enfrentarme a Rafael.

Como esperaba, vino detrás mío. Nos encontramos cara a cara entre las ruinas.

-Han ido demasiado lejos, ¿sabes? – le dije, cruzado de brazos.

-Tú también – me replicó, pero no había odio en su rostro, solo tristeza – Asesinaste a Miguel y a Uriel.

-¡Uriel mató a un inocente! ¡Que se pudra en el Infierno!

Rafael sonrió, triste.

-Temo que ese podría ser el destino de todos nosotros.

-¿Viniste a intentar matarme o a hablar?

Silencio. De sus ropas, extrajo la cuchilla de la lanza.

-Se supone que debo hacerlo. Que debo castigarte por haber interferido con el plan de Dios.

Me reí en su cara.

-¡Me lo dice alguien que le dio la espalda al Creador para asesinar a su hermano! Déjame decirte, Rafael, algo sobre Dios. ¡No va a levantar ni un dedo para evitar este drama! Yo pensé que las cosas habrían cambiado por allá arriba, pero evidentemente me equivoqué – me paré en cruz, con los brazos extendidos – Adelante. Haz tu trabajo. Estoy harto. Acaba conmigo.

Rafael no se movió.

-¿A que esperas? ¡Venga, ya! ¡Hazlo! ¡Clávamelo en el pecho!

El arcángel avanzó hacia mí, la punta de la filosa cuchilla señalándome. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente, me miró con dolor.

-¡Hazlo! – le insté.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mi hermano. Y te amo.

Lloraba. Arrojó el arma hacia una pendiente. La cuchilla se perdió en el abismo que se extendía a nuestros pies, allá a lo lejos entre rocas afiladas.

-No puedo matar a mi propio hermano – dijo él – No puedo cometer esa herejía. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos…

Calló. Continúo llorando.

-Lamentable.

Los dos nos quedamos helados al oír aquella voz. Gabriel había aparecido y nos miraba con severidad.

-Lamentable ver la falta de fe de un ángel del Señor – dijo, con desprecio – Has caído seducido por Satanás, Rafael. Es una pena. Deberás morir también para pagar por tus pecados.

Gabriel se movió rápido, muy rápido.

De un puñetazo me arrojó de la montaña hacia el desierto y con la cuchilla de la lanza en la mano, asesinó a Rafael de una estocada en el pecho.

Luz, campanadas. Luego, ojos chamuscados y un cadáver que yacía con las alas quemadas en el suelo.

Gabriel se volvió hacia donde yo había caído. Pese a la distancia y mientras me recuperaba del golpazo, lo oí perfectamente hablándome…

-Acabemos con esto como se merece, Lucifer. No en un desierto de roca donde nadie podrá ver tu muerte, sino a ojos de todos. Ven detrás de mí. Voy a la ciudad de donde saliste, a desencadenar el Apocalipsis. Ven, porque lucharemos juntos la última batalla.

Gabriel se esfumó. Me apresuré en seguirlo.

El final estaba por comenzar.


	17. Apocalipsis

**17**

**Apocalipsis**

La llegada de Gabriel antes que yo a Nueva York se hizo sentir con una fuerte tormenta, con lluvia, rayos y vientos huracanados.

El fenómeno atmosférico tomó desprevenidos a los habitantes de la ciudad, pero la cosa no hizo más que empeorar. Gabriel se corporizó en la cima del Empire State ante millones de ojos que lo contemplaron, rodeado de rayos y truenos. Por un momento abandonó la apariencia humana y asumió la angélica, extendiendo sus alas y brillando con el fulgor de un Sol en miniatura. Y entonces habló, con voz como de trompeta:

-Ya cayó, ya cayó la Gran Babilonia, y se ha vuelto vivienda de demonios, guarida de toda clase de espíritus malos y nido de aves impuras y odiosas, porque todas las naciones se han emborrachado con el vino de su pasión inmoral, y los reyes del mundo han vivido en inmoralidad con ella, y los comerciantes del mundo se han hecho ricos con la abundancia de su derroche.

Señaló a la ciudad y a sus habitantes.

-Por aceptar entre ustedes al Inicuo y la marca de la Bestia, y adorarla, estáis condenados todos a perecer entre fuegos y lamentos. ¡Que la ira del Cielo descienda sobre todos vosotros!

La sentencia se cumplió rápido. Potentes rayos eléctricos comenzaron a caer sobre casas, edificios y personas, destruyendo y aniquilando.

Me corporicé en mitad de la Quinta Avenida, justo para presenciar la matanza. Una multitud aterrada huía en estampida buscando refugio, mientras del cielo caían los rayos uno detrás de otro, haciendo trizas todo y carbonizando al que tocaba.

Atemorizado y a la vez enfurecido, extendí mi poder para salvar a cuantos podía con un escudo invisible. Intentar desviar los rayos fue una tarea titánica que requirió de toda mi atención, por lo que no vi a Gabriel (en forma humana) cuando descendió a mi encuentro, esgrimiendo la cuchilla.

-¡Cuidado, Lou! – gritó una mujer.

Me di vuelta justo y bloquee su ataque. Le propiné tal puñetazo que lo mandé volando a través de varios rascacielos. A su paso, los hizo pedazos.

Me volví para ver a la mujer que me había salvado.

Era Kate.

-¡Kate! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Debes detenerlo, Lou! ¡Destruirá toda la ciudad!

La tomé entre mis brazos y la abracé. Ella no se resistió; me devolvió el gesto.

-Perdóname, Kate – le dije – Ha sido mi culpa. Todo ha sido mi culpa.

-No, Lou. Perdóname tú a mí – suplicó – Tú has sido la mejor cosa que nos pasó en la vida a Peter y a mí. Tú no tienes la culpa. Sé que intentaste salvar a mi hijo… y por eso, te estoy agradecida.

Lloraba. Yo también lo hacía.

-Kate, me enseñaste a volver a amar, a querer y comprender a la humanidad. Pero principalmente, me aceptaste tal cual soy. ¡Te debo tanto!

-Lou, yo… - se interrumpió. Abrió los ojos como platos y escupió sangre.

-¿Kate?

Se desplomó muerta sobre mis brazos. Cerca, Gabriel sostenía la punta de la lanza, de la cual chorreaba sangre fresca.

-¡Ha caído, ha caído Babilonia la Grande, madre de las prostitutas de la Tierra! ¡Ha caído la infame fornicadora! – rugió, extasiado - ¡Tu prostituta ha muerto, Lucifer! ¡Tú eres el siguiente! ¡Ven por mí! – y desapareció en el aire.

Deposité el cuerpo de Kate con cuidado en el suelo. Cerré sus parpados despacio y la besé en la boca con ternura.

Al momento vi alzarse su espíritu, brillante, que me miró con amor antes de que las puertas del Cielo se le abrieran y la llevaran.

"_Te amo, Lou"_, dijo y se fue.

-Yo también te amo, Kate – le susurré, con lagrimas en los ojos – Ve con tu hijo. Descansa en paz.

Me tomé un minuto para rezar por ella. A mi alrededor Nueva York se incendiaba. Los rayos eléctricos seguían cayendo de las nubes.

Me santigüé y me erguí, decidido a acabar con Gabriel. Lo capté cerca. Seguía llamándome, con su voz de arcángel:

"_Ven y enfréntame, Lucifer". _

-¡Ya voy, maldito! Ya voy – me esfumé tras él.

* * *

><p>La ultima batalla seria dentro de la catedral de San Patricio. Estaba vacía cuando llegué, a excepción de Gabriel quien con su apariencia humana, contemplaba al Cristo de madera en la cruz.<p>

-Te hace pensar, ¿no es así? – me dijo, sin volverse para mirarme. No respondí. Observaba su espalda con cada partícula de odio que podía sentir. Se acercó al altar y encendió una vela – El por qué nuestro Padre no mueve un dedo para detenerme. En mi fuero interno, lo deseaba. Me decía: "Él lo hará. Me castigara". Pero nada de eso ha sucedido y ahora lo veo tan claro.

Me miró. Sonreía.

-Dios es impotente – sentenció – Al ser tan evolucionado, tan superior, no puede inmiscuirse en los asuntos del Universo, bajo pena de destruirlo si lo hace. ¡Por eso Dios nos creó a nosotros, los ángeles! Para mantener el balance, el equilibrio. ¿Te das cuenta, Lucifer?

-De lo único que me doy cuenta es que hoy vas a morir – le informé, serio.

-¡Que dramático! Eres un dramaturgo por excelencia, mi amigo. Te felicito por eso, pero me temo que el que va a morir eres tú. Y dime, ¿estarías dispuesto a hacerlo para detener esto? ¿Para salvar a esos pecadores de ahí fuera?

No hubo vacilación en mi respuesta.

-Sí.

-¡Que valiente! ¡Que noble! Que estúpido – hizo una pausa y entonces, agregó - ¡Pues ven a mí! La hora ha llegado.

Me le arrojé encima. Forcejeamos.

A nuestro alrededor la tormenta que destruía Manhattan concentró todo su poder sobre nosotros. Volaron los bancos donde los feligreses se sentaban, exploraron las estatuas de los santos, se rompieron los vitrales, la tierra tembló y los rayos eléctricos junto con el viento, destrozaron la catedral.

Gabriel me dio puñetazo tras puñetazo, magullando mi forma terrenal. Yo le devolví otro tanto.

A cada golpe que nos dábamos, un rayo hacia impacto a nuestro lado. Volaron en pedazos los ladrillos del piso.

Todo se acabó cuando Gabriel sacó la cuchilla de la lanza y me la incrustó en el pecho…

Sentí el ardor, el fuego definitivo quemándome por dentro. Enceguecido por una luz blanca que emanaba de mi cuerpo, me tambalee y caí.

-¡Muere! – oí decir a Gabriel.

Pude sentir como se me chamuscaban los ojos, como el fuego quemaba mis alas. Pude sentir el dolor de un infierno atroz que me devoraba, y luego…

Todo terminó.

Oscuridad. Solo oscuridad.

Y luego, una luz. Calida, amistosa, acercándose.

La miré confundido, hasta que la luz tomó forma. Era Cristo, Dios hecho hombre. Me sonreía.

-Por amor, Dios es grande y majestuoso – dijo – y omnipotente. Nada es imposible para Él.

-¿Por qué dejó que todo esto pasara? – pregunté.

-Para que aprendieras el valor de la vida humana. Para que comprendieras por qué mi Padre los ama tanto. Solo cuando aceptaste a la humanidad en tu corazón, aceptaste finalmente la obra de Dios en tu alma. ¿Comprendes por qué Dios los ama?

-Porque son frágiles y vulnerables.

-¿Y qué más?

-Porque tienen un gran potencial para el Bien. Pueden amar, porque Dios los capacitó para hacerlo, y pueden hacer grandes cosas si se les concede tiempo y mundo.

Cristo asintió.

-Además, Dios los dotó con Libre Albedrío – agregué – La capacidad de elegir.

-El árbol de Edén solo era una prueba. El hombre eligió. Siempre elige.

-Pero aquella vez eligió mal por mi culpa – admití – Yo soy el causante de todos los males que les afligen.

Cristo suspiró.

-Es verdad. Pero, ¿estas arrepentido de todo ello? ¿Arrepentido de corazón?

-Totalmente. Ahora entiendo mis errores. Ahora comprendo mis equivocaciones. Estoy arrepentido. Por favor, perdóname – supliqué.

Me miró con dulzura.

-Tus pecados te son perdonados. Vete y no peques más – dijo.

Sentí un tirón. Algo me jalaba lejos de Jesús.

La oscuridad volvió.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, estaba tendido en el piso destruido de la catedral de San Patricio. Tenia la punta de la lanza clavada en el pecho y Gabriel me miraba, sorprendido.

-¿Pero que…?

Me arranqué la cuchilla y al extraerla, la herida sanó milagrosamente. Me puse de pie despacio.

-¡No! ¡Esto no está pasando! – Gabriel retrocedió.

Avancé hacia él, preparándome para darle la estocada mortal, pero me detuve.

-No – dije – No soy como tú. No soy un monstruo. No soy un demonio. Ya no más.

Incineré el arma. Se derritió y cayó al suelo, inútil.

-Tu condena por tu pecado ha de ser la vida… una vida humana para lamentar las que cegaste hoy.

Le puse una mano en la cabeza. Su cuerpo se iluminó por un segundo. Cuando acabó, Gabriel retrocedió horrorizado.

-¿Qué me has hecho?

-Te he sellado en tu forma carnal. Ya no tienes poderes ni eres un ángel. A partir de este momento, hombre es lo que serás y el pesar y el remordimiento por lo que hiciste será tu tortura – sonreí – Te deseo una vida larga, Gabriel. Disfrútala… si puedes.

Me di vuelta y comencé a abandonarlo. Antes de marcharme del todo, le hice un último comentario:

-Ahora que eres humano, puedes morir como tal. Si el peso de tus pecados te atormenta mucho, puedes optar por el suicidio. Pero ten presente una cosa: cuando hayas muerto no será la luz de Dios la que vendrá a buscarte, sino el reino de las tinieblas y mis demonios. Píensalo dos veces antes de cometer esa locura.

Me fui. Gabriel se desplomó, humano y abatido, llorando en el piso.


	18. Un nuevo comienzo

**18**

**Un nuevo comienzo **

La lapida de la tumba decía:

**KATHERINE REYNOLDS**

La miré por un rato en completo silencio. Después deposité el ramo de flores sobre ella. Me volví y miré la lapida contigua. El nombre de Peter estaba grabado en la piedra.

Madre e hijo, yaciendo juntos.

Madre e hijo, juntos en la eternidad.

Suspiré. Encendí un cigarrillo y me quedé observando las dos tumbas donde había quedado una parte de mi vida.

No pasó mucho hasta que alguien apareció a mi lado. Era Christian.

Iba vestido de cura todavía y me miraba preocupado.

-¿Estas bien? – me preguntó.

-Sobreviviré.

Se hizo el silencio. Un murmullo lo interrumpió. Christian oraba por Kate y Peter.

-Es bueno saber que sobreviviste a la batalla con Gabriel – dijo, al rato.

-No lo hice.

Me quedó mirando, boquiabierto.

-Pero entonces… ¿Cómo…?

-Milagro – sonreí, triste – A la final, nuestro Padre sí intervino. Decidió salvarme. Pero solo fue cuando demostré que entendía el valor de la vida humana. Cuando comprendí por qué Dios los ama tanto. Solo entonces mis pecados me fueron perdonados y se me permitió volver a la vida.

Christian estaba profundamente impresionado.

-¡Eso quiere decir que puedes volver al Cielo! ¡Es maravilloso!

-No tanto. No lo haré.

-¿No lo harás?

-No.

-¿Pero por qué?

-El Cielo no puede ofrecerme lo que la Tierra me ha enseñado: el valor de la vida humana, la fragilidad del hombre, lo poco que viven y lo maravillosos que pueden ser si logran dejar de lado sus diferencias y unirse. En el Cielo no podría haber entendido la verdadera belleza de la obra de nuestro Padre.

Christian guardó silencio, profundamente impresionado. Acaricié la lapida de Kate y me dispuse a irme.

-Lucifer – dijo Christian, deteniéndome – Espera. ¿Adonde vas? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Qué no es obvio, hermano? Voy a vivir. Voy a aprovechar la oportunidad que Dios me dio. Voy a hacer algo por los hombres.

Le apoyé una mano en el hombro. Sonreí.

-De alguna manera, Dios me dio a elegir entre el Cielo y la Tierra – le expliqué – y yo escogí la Tierra. Adiós, Christian.

-Adiós, hermano.

Me marché caminando por el sendero de gravilla, apretando contra mi cuerpo mi abrigo negro y fumándome mi cigarrillo. El Sol moría por el horizonte, a lo lejos. Pronto vendría la noche.

Mañana, seria un nuevo día.

**Fin**


End file.
